Lil Fucker Fuko
by XxSpiderGirlxX
Summary: A fun loving, free spirited girl best friends with an angry, explosive boy? How weird can that be?
1. Cat Lasers!

**Lil Fucker Fuko:**

 **Cat Lasers!**

* * *

"Kiki! Kiki! Guess what Kiki! Guess what!" A little girl, around the age of four, ran up to another kid her age. Her name is Fumiko Kazeyu. Her short, sky blue locks bounced around behind her shoulders as she ran, and her yellow sundress whipped around as her legs pushed forward. She stopped right in front of a young boy with ash blond hair and red eyes. He looked at her with a curious stare.

"Kiki guess what!" She says with excitement.

"I told you, my name is not Kiki! It's Katsuki. _Katsuki_! Get it right already!" That was Katsuki Bakugou. He was a hot head who liked to be in charge. Katsuki and Fumiko knew each other since they were babies, as their mothers were best friends since middle school.

"Well, you call me Fuko just 'cause it sounds like the bad 'F' word. I have every right to call you Kiki." The girl says.

Katsuki grumbled, "Alright fine, you can call me that, but not when we're out in public you got that?" She nodded with understanding, "Okay, now what is it that got you so excited?"

Her magenta eyes glimmered brightly at what she was about to show him, "I got my quirk! Just a few days after you too. Isn't it great?"

His eyes widened, "Whoa really? What is it? Can I see?"

"Uh-huh, uh-huh! I can make wind Katsuki! WIND! Isn't that cool? Watch this!"

She punched the air and a little breeze hit his face. He only gave her a deadpan expression. "Fuko, are you sure that's your quirk? It could just be like waving a fan you know."

She shook her head, "No, no. It really is Kiki, I swear. I remember sneezing and I was suddenly slammed into the _ceiling_!"

She jumped up and down, trying to push wind through her feet. "I can try to do that again, so you can know for sure!"

He didn't seem all too convinced but watched anyway.

Fumiko was starting to get annoyed, "Ugh! Why. Can't. I. DO IT!" She stomped on the ground hard and she was suddenly sent in the air. "I did it!" She exclaimed excitedly.

Katsuki looked in awe and amazement.

She had a big grin on her face and she laughed joyfully as she floated in the air. The sun's rays of light shined down on the floating figure like a spotlight, creating a perfect image of what childish wonder and joy are.

" _Pretty… she looks like an angel!"_ Katsuki thought to himself as a big smile came to his face.

"Wow, Fuko! That was amazing!" He cheered.

"Uh, Kiki… I don't know how to land yet! Watch out!"

Fumiko came crashing down, landing on top of Katsuki and they both tumbled to the ground. He pushed her off of him and they sat up, laughing with mirth.

"Isn't it great Kiki? Just imagine, the two of us fighting together side by side when we become heroes. We'll be the best heroes ever!"

Katsuki felt himself blush at what she said. " _Side by side… Forever…"_ Katsuki let out a large smile, and pumped a fist in the air, "Yeah! Nobody will be as amazing as us!"

Fumiko did the same with her hand and cheered with him, "Yeah!"

* * *

 **Ten years later...**

"Fumiko! Wake up! You're gonna be late!"

I groaned as a loud, obnoxious voice rang through my ears and my eyes opened just a slit. My bleary vision looked at some red glow before my vision came into focus.

My eyes widened in panic as I read the digital clock and I knocked the bed covers off of me.

"Oh no! I'm gonna be late!"

"Hurry and get dress, Kiki decided not to wait for you today so you're on your own"

I look up to see my mother, decked out in her work suit. Her name is Tsuna Kazeyu, and her quirk is stretching. She can stretch just about any part of her body but it really hurts her joints so she doesn't use it very often. She has short brown hair and magenta colored eyes.

"I made your lunch and I made a plate of toast for you on your way out. I'm gonna head to work now but make sure that you're not late for school." My mom instructed and I already start putting on my school uniform. "Oh and I'll be working late tonight so ask Mitsuki if you can stay over okay?"

"Got it, mom! Have a good day!"

"You to sweetie!"

I quickly put my hair in a bun, not bothering to brush it and ran to the bathroom to brush my teeth furiously and wash my face. I run to the kitchen after swinging my school bag on my shoulders and grab my lunch and a piece of toast and head to the door.

I haphazardly placed my shoes on and ran outside towards the train station.

My name is Fumiko Kazeyu. I am a fourteen-year-old girl who is a senior in middle school. I am five feet, four inches tall, with medium length sky-blue hair, and magenta colored eyes. My quirk is something passed down from my grandpa; only one of my cousins and I have a quirk very similar to his.

That would be wind manipulation.

My grandpa had the power to turn any solid object into air and control it, though it only works on small things like a pencil or a leaf. My cousin can control the air around him; I'm not sure what limits he has yet, but he is very strong. I can control the air that comes out of my body. I can shoot air currents from my feet, hands, and mouth, and if I try hard even my back and stomach. The downside to it is that it takes away oxygen from my blood flow and I end up getting dizzy and pass out if I use my quirk too much. It's not a bad quirk, but the price to pay is annoying.

I walked down the street, just on my way to the train station, until my attention is drawn to a crowd. I soon saw what appeared to be a large man with a shark face on top of the station, wreaking havoc right on top of where I was heading. My eyes brightened when I noticed the few people fighting against this giant man.

I shoved my way through the crowd earning a few "Watch it's" from those I accidentally stepped on. I soon made it to the front of the crowd, where the hero Backdraft was holding us back with his quirk. I look past his water barrier to see Death Arms catch a falling electrical tower and I cheered.

It was then that I noticed quiet mumbling next to me and I look to my right to see a boy around my age with curly green hair. He was writing in a notebook with great concentration and I peered over his shoulder to see what he was writing about. I saw a drawing of Death Arms and stats about his quirk and physique next to it.

"Wow! You're taking notes on this? That's amazing! What are your thoughts about this fight?" I asked causing him to flinch in surprise.

"O-oh um, well I mean the heroes are doing a great job with keeping the citizens away from the fight and Death Arms is doing a good job on keeping the villain from coming near us. Though I think the quickest way to handle a size-altering villain is to aim for his balance. If they could manage to bind his legs and give a mighty blow to the top, the villain would go down quick and it will be easier to keep him pinned down," he answers and I smile brightly.

"Wow, you're so smart! With that kind of brains, you gotta be aiming for the hero course right? My best bud is pretty smart too, but he's a little too aggressive. I think one of the most important parts of a hero is their sense of knowledge in a crisis situation. I think you'll make a wonderful hero in that aspect." I praised, causing him to blush.

"Th-thank you so much. I'll do my best!"

We both turned our attention towards the battle and see that a new hero showed up named, Kamui. His quirk is wood... he's made of wood. Kamui jumped onto the roof of the station, annoying the villain.

"Using your skills for evil purposes when people are trying to get to work while committing theft and assault," I hear Kamui say to the villain, "You truly are an evil incarnate! Time for you to be punished!"

My eyes brightened when I saw Kamui's arms turn to multiple branches and the boy next to me started to say the name of this special move.

"The Absolute Preemptive Confinement Lacquered Chains Poison!" the boy and Kamui say and Kamui shot.

The villain found himself surrounded in branches, and just when it was about to entrap the villain a giant woman drop kicked the villain.

"CANON CANYON!" everyone heard. The villain fell off the track and left everyone stunned; most of the men in the crowd most definitely approved the sudden appearance of the giant woman and gathered around to take pictures of her ass.

This hero is the up and coming Mt. Lady, who seems to be enjoying all the attention. The green haired boy began to write notes on her as well and started to mumble at an insane speed.

"Her transformation is quite popular with the crowd and it's really great with individuality but when you consider the damage caused in the city, can you fear a bad cost-benefit ratio and limitations to come?"

"You have a good point, curly dude." I comment, startling him again, "I mean, being flashy and popular with the citizens is great for a hero and all, but the problem with her quirk is that it carries the risk of stepping on bystanders or city property which can be problematic for the city's financial status."

"Right? And the way she handled the villain just now was also a risky move. That villain could have landed on us when he fell, and she could have also caused property damage to the train station which will cause a domino effect of problems for the train stations throughout the city."

"Exactly, though there are some benefits to her quirk, like strength. She could also be very useful in search and rescue. All she'll have to do is grow big and be a beacon for anyone who is able to move on their own. She could stop buildings from collapsing on citizens too. Though I feel that her quirk would be more suited to rural areas, that way she'll have more room to work and less chance of property damage."

"You're exactly right. A city would be too crowded for her quirk, she'll have to be extra careful of her surroundings, which could distract her from doing her job." The boy began to write down notes from our conversation stating the pros and cons of the hero. I think I should start a club where people just discuss the heroes in our society. My first recruit would be this guy.

"Hey, what's your name anyway?" I ask.

He looked up from his book and smiled, "Oh, my name is Izuku Midoriya," he responds and holds his hand out for me to shake.

I take his hand and shook in greeting, "Nice to meet you Midoriya, I'm Fumiko Kazeyu. I hope we can meet again in the future, it was really fun talking with you." I say, making him blush. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to catch a train to school before I'm late."

"Oh no!" Midoriya shouted with realization, "I need to hurry to school! Bye! Nice talking with you!" he yelled over his shoulder and ran off.

I smiled at his retreating figure and thought, what an interesting fella. I make my way past the crowd and around the police to get inside the building to buy a ticket for the next train.

I feel today is going to be an interesting day.

* * *

I was currently doing the assignment for my class when the student sitting behind me tapped my shoulder. I turned around to see a pink girl with pink hair and small horns.

"Fumiko, I don't understand this problem, can you help me out?" she asked.

I smiled at the girl and turned around fully in my chair, "Sure thing Mina. What problem are you having trouble on?"

"Number seven. I can't figure out which equation to use in this situation."

I look over to my assignment and found the question she was referring to, after examining the work I did I went back to her assignment and explained the process of doing the problem.

This is Mina Ashido. She's my best friend here in Isurugi Junior High. We've always had the same classes together and decided, why not? We hit it off really quick due to the similarity in our personalities. We were both very enthusiastic about life and found fun in almost everything. We were also very outgoing and made friends easily. One of the only contrasts between the two of us is our academic grades. Mina has the tendency to _barely_ have a passing grade in her studies. Don't get me wrong though, Mina is a very bright girl… streetwise… but book-wise, not very bright in that area of knowledge.

Another contrast between us was the way we look. I'm not talking about how she was pink from head to toe- that's normal in today's society. I'm talking about the way our faces look. Mina's eyes are always wide with excitement, while mine looks like the typical mean girl who will beat you up for breathing wrong. People who don't know who I am will usually steer clear of me because I 'look hard to approach'.

That could be the fault of my childhood best friend, Katsuki Bakugou. He's an angry fella on the outside, but a total sweetheart on the inside… to me anyway.

Anyway, back to the present. I was working with Mina through the problem when the teacher called for an announcement. "Alright, students listen up!" The teacher said, "This is your last year of junior high and now would be a good time to think about your futures." The teacher pulled out a pile of papers as he said this and began passing them out, "I have here these career aspiration documents, please take some time to look it over and fill them out. These will be due a week from today, plenty of time to make some choices on where you want to start heading in the future."

I look over the paper and read the first question in my head, _What career do you wish to specialize in?_

I immediately write down the word, _hero_.

Aiming to become a hero is very popular in the younger society. I wouldn't be surprised if the whole class is wanting to become a hero.

 _Are there any educational programs or schools you are hoping or planning to attend in the near future?_

I already had the answer to this question at the top of my head. I've had it since I was a little kid. _Yuuei Academy._ Yuuei is a high school for people aiming to become a hero. I wouldn't mind going to any other school, but Katsuki and I made a promise to each other long ago that we would apply at this school in particular. Yuuei Academy is the number one hero course high school in all of Japan, probably the entire world! It was also the school the world's number one hero, All Might, attended. If we could get into that school then there is no doubt that we'll come out as great heroes.

"So what are you planning to do in the future Fumiko? Are you planning on becoming a hero too?" Mina asked.

"You know it. I plan on enrolling in Yuuei Academy next year too."

"Whoa! That's a top-notch school. I hear their acceptance rate is really low. You'll have to be really good to get in."

"I think I can manage. You should enroll too. With your quirk, I'm sure you'll be able to pass the Yuuei's enrollment test."

"You think so? Alrighty then, why not!" she says excitedly and jots down the school.

Soon the class ended and we packed up to go home.

"Thanks for helping me with my math Fumiko… again."

"No problemo Mina. Call me if you need any help with the homework alright?"

"Will do! See ya later!" she says and walks out of the classroom

I gather my things and head out the door and out of the building. I pulled out my cell phone and tapped on my messages app.

 _/Kiki the Explodo King!\\\_

 _\- You slept in again you moron. Did you make it to class on time? -_

 _/Lil Fucker Fuko\\\_

 _\- I didn't make it on time, but I had the excuse that my station was being trampled on by a giant shark man. Sensei didn't believe me at first until I showed him the news -_

 _/Kiki the Explodo King!\\\_

 _\- Of course he wouldn't believe you. Last time you said that a black kitten was shooting lasers at everyone, killing thousands, and you had to hurry up and tame him with your 'loving affections'. -_

 _/Lil Fucker Fuko\\\_

 _\- Okay, so I'm bad at lying, but you gotta admit that I have a pretty cool imagination. Just imagine a cute cuddly animal just starts terrorizing people out of nowhere. That's some cool shit. -_

 _/Kiki the Explodo King!\\\_

 _\- Don't curse, that's my thing. It's just weird when you curse. -_

 _/Lil Fucker Fuko\\\_

 _\- :D Yeah you're right. It's only natural that I am a perfectly good angel in this friendship. This society wouldn't withstand it if we were both like you -_

 _/Kiki the Explodo King!\\\_

 _\- The fuck you mean by that?! -_

 _/Lil Fucker Fuko\\\_

 _\- lol, you know exactly what I mean. Anyway, is it alright if I come sleep over? Mom's not gonna be home till late and you know I can't cook -_

 _/Kiki the Explodo King!\\\_

 _\- Yeah whatever, just know that I'm not waking your ass up in the morning. -_

 _/Lil Fucker Fuko\\\_

 _\- Fine by me. I'll be over in about an hour, I need to go get my stuff from home. -_

 _/Kiki the Explodo King!\\\_

 _\- Take your time. I'll meet you there in an hour then. -_

I close out of the app and shut my phone off. Smiling to myself, I make my way to the train station.


	2. Nyah!

**Lil Fucker Fuko:**

 **Nyah~!**

* * *

It was an hour after I had texted Katsuki and I had already made it back home and grabbed my things and then made it to his house. I opened the door without bothering to knock and called out, "Your darling Fuko has arrived!"

"Fuko dear, hello!" I hear Katsuki's mom, Mitsuki, greet as she popped out of the kitchen with an apron on. "I was just making dinner for tonight. Katsuki isn't here yet, but his room is open if you want to go set up for tonight," she says going back into the kitchen.

"Alright, I'll come back down once I'm done. Thanks again for letting me stay over."

"Oh, it's no bother, dear. You're practically a daughter to me. I'll turn the t.v. on for when you come back down," she says

I go up the stairs and find my way up to Katsuki's room, setting my backpack down on his bed. I reach underneath his bed and pull out the futon he always kept for nights like this. I moved to his closet to get my sleepover pillow and blanket and put it on the bed. Searching through my bag I brought out my school uniform for tomorrow and place it neatly on the dresser. When I was done getting settled I head back downstairs to see Mitsuki staring at the t.v. with worry.

"What's wrong mamma Mitsuki? Is it another villain?" I ask.

I turn the corner to look at what she was watching and my eyes widened with horror.

 _/News Reporter\_

" _Here we see our up and coming new heroes struggle to free this poor junior high student from the villain. The villain seems to have a sludge-like quirk and appears to be suffocating the boy. It's been more than five minutes and the boy is still holding strong. Let's hope that a hero with the right quirk will show up soon because all we can do for now is watch this horrible scene."_

" _GET OFF OF ME YOU FUCKING SEWER SLUSH! DIE!"_

The news reporter turns around and allows the cameraman to zoom in on the scene. There I can see clearly my best friend Katsuki Bakugou struggling to get free from a green sludge villain trying to suffocate him. I can see his explosions going off inside the villain but still not affecting it. Katsuki is using all of his strength to try and rip himself from the villain's grip but the villain was stronger.

 _/News Reporter\_

" _The boy continues to fight back, showing amazing strength, but how long will he continue to fight? I will continue to update on the situation but for now, let's just hope someone comes and save this poor boy soon. This is Akira Rao live at downtown central. Giru, I take it back to you."_

 _/News Anchor\_

" _Thank you, Akira. We will continue sending reports of the situation and pray for that child's life. Now for the weather-"_

I felt my hands go cold and I squeezed them tight to get rid of the numbness. I place a hand on Mitsuki's shoulder, snapping her out of her trance.

"Don't worry mamma Mitsuki. Kiki's stubborn nature will find his way back home in time for dinner."

She took a deep breath and smiled with gratitude towards me, grabbing my hand. "He better, or else that weak brat will starve and become even more of a bitch," she says with a smirk and I smiled.

"You go finish making dinner, I'll keep you posted."

"Thank you Fumiko," she says with a smile to show that she wasn't worried, but I know she was more worried than I am.

I sat down on the couch and looked to my text messages. How can so much happen in only an hour? Dammit, if I was there I could use my quirk to blast that sewer monster away from Katsuki, but I'd still cause so much trouble for myself and probably get arrested for using my quirk. It makes me so angry that I can't do anything but wait for updates on the news.

I sighed and removed my hair from its bun and grabbed the nearest couch pillow and hugged it to my chest, watching the news intensely. It was maybe a minute after the weather report that the news tuned in to the attack once more.

 _/News Reporter\_

" _I have come back with some wonderful news. After a boy with curly green hair foolishly ran into the scene in a desperate attempt to save his friend the number one pro hero, All Might, showed up in just the nick of time, demonstrating a weather changing punch that blasted the villain away. Both boys are unharmed and the police are currently gathering up the villain as we speak."_

I let out a breath of relief and smiled brightly, "Mama Mitsuki! Katsuki's okay!"

She hurried out of the kitchen and looked at the t.v. "What happened?"

"All Might showed up and saved him. The news reporter is saying that there wasn't any injury to his person. They're most likely gonna check him up once more just in case, but I think he'll be home in about thirty minutes."

She let out a sigh and smiled. "That damned brat. He nearly gave me a heart attack."

"Yeah, that was really scary. He probably wouldn't want us to bring it up though."

"You're right. We should just act like everything is normal when he gets back so we don't make him uncomfortable. He's gotta be really stressed, I wouldn't want to add more stress to the situation."

I nodded in agreement and watch as she went back into the kitchen to finish cooking. I decided to go back upstairs and get ready to take a shower.

* * *

 **About thirty minutes later…**

Walking out of the shower I made it back to Katsuki's room to comb my hair out. Upon entering I see Katsuki sitting on his bed holding his head in his hands.

"Hey, Kiki. You feeling alright?" I ask, moving to sit next to him.

"I'm fine."

I hummed in response and continued to look through my bag for a comb. We sat there in silence, the only sound being the comb running through my hair. To most people, it would seem that I didn't care to make him feel better, but really, he just needed silence. Silence always worked for Katsuki when I'm the one near him. He seems to just need my presence for him to feel better, and I respected that.

After a while, I had already finished combing my hair and braided it. By that time he let out a breathy sigh and lifted his head from his hands.

"Better?"

"Hm," he nodded his head and I smiled.

"Come on, dinner should be ready by now."

He gets up off of his bed and follows me back down the stairs and into the kitchen. There we saw Mitsuki setting up the table and I move to help her.

"Make sure to save some for your father. He'll be home late tonight."

"Whatever, I do what the fuck I want old hag."

"Don't sass me, bitch. I'm your fuckin mother! And don't curse!"

"Your cursing too ya old witch!"

"That doesn't fuckin matter, I'm a grown ass woman!"

I smiled, watching as the two bickers. This was the norm here in the Bakugou household. One could definitely tell who Katsuki took after in both looks and personality just by having dinner with the family.

After dinner, Katsuki and I head back up to his room and I turn on his gaming system and put in a video game to play.

"I'm gonna head in the shower. Don't fuckin mess with my saved game or I'll kill you."

I waved a hand over my shoulder, "Yeah, Yeah I know. I'm starting my own profile so don't worry."

With that, he left for the shower and I continued on with the game.

I continued to play until Katsuki got out of the shower and joined me. Together we played until we beat one of the toughest missions and decided that was enough gaming for one night.

"Hey, Kiki."

"Hm?"

"You wanna train for the Yuuei entrance exam with me? I was thinking we train at my place every week until then."

This got him interested as he sat up on the bed and gave me a stare of interest. "What did you have in mind?"

"I was thinking combat and endurance training. You're pretty good at combat already but I still need to work on it, and since we haven't really used our quirks as much as we'd like, I figured that our quirk endurance is lacking. I thought maybe we could incorporate our quirks with hand to hand combat training."

He nodded with approval, "I can work with that. Just know that I won't go easy on you."

I rolled my eyes, "Since when have you _ever_ gone easy on anyone?"

"Whatever. Anyway, I think we should at least train three days a week. Saturday, Sunday, and Wednesday's. We have at least forty weeks till the entrance exam so we're gonna have to train as much as we can."

"Yeah, and we can do normal exercises outside of our sessions for everyday stuff too, like jogging to class, stretching before going to bed and other things."

He nodded once more in agreement. "We should get some rest."

"Right," I say, moving towards my futon on the floor. "G'night Kiki," I say after getting situated.

"G'night"

* * *

For the next ten months, Katsuki and I trained together in my backyard. My house was maybe two miles from the city and I didn't have close neighbors, so Katsuki and I didn't bother to keep our quirks on the down low and blasted away. Most of the time I succeeded most on dodging and outmaneuvering Katsuki's moves, but whenever I would try to strike, he would dominate me.

I could at least land a scratch on him whenever I would use my quirk but he was always quick to recover and came at me relentlessly.

On the days we weren't training together, I would skip taking the train and jog to school and back instead. Sometimes I would push air to my feet to make me jog a couple inches above the ground, but it would usually only last halfway until I would start to feel dizzy.

Every night I would do basic stretches and work with my quirk once more. I would stay on my bed, ready to pass out,and try to maintain a ball of air. I would try to keep the ball of air for as long as I could and time myself.

So far the longest I can go with using my quirk is about seventeen minutes and thirteen seconds max. Which is not bad at all if I do say so myself.

It was only a matter of time before the entrance exam to Yuuei Academy came and Katsuki and I were walking through the school's gates.

"Wow! It's really here! Oooh I'm so excited, are you excited too Kiki?" I asked out loud causing him to blush and twitch his eyebrow with annoyance.

"Dammit, I told you not to call me that in public." He growls under his breath and I chuckle.

"Aww, but it's such a cute name," I say making his blush grow even more.

"I'm not cute ya idiot. Me and that name just doesn't fit."

I stick my tongue out at him, "Nyah~" I teased, and he shoved my shoulder playfully making me giggle.

Today is the day we take the entrance exam for Yuuei academy. And today is the day that our relationship begin to grow into something more.


	3. My Poor Ear!

**Lil Fucker Fuko:**

 **My poor Ear!**

* * *

Katsuki and I walked through the school gates and I immediately started taking pictures to show mom later. I turned the camera towards the back of Katsuki's head and called out to him, snapping the picture once his face could be shown.

"The fuck you doing?" he asked in annoyance.

"I'm taking pictures. I want to record the important moments of our high school life."

I turn around and hold the phone up in the air, turning the camera to selfie mode.

"Come on! Pose with me Kiki!" I cheered, smiling brightly and holding up the peace sign.

Katsuki looked at the camera and stuck his tongue out, giving the camera the finger, leaning in closer to me to get in the shot.

I snapped the picture and named it, _Yuuei Enrollment_.

I looked at the picture once more and giggled, "Perfect shot!"

"Whatever, now let's get going. I don't wanna be late."

I place the phone in my pocket and followed behind him. Katsuki ended up bumping into someone and I looked past his shoulder to see who it was. My eyes widened at who I saw.

"A-ah! Kachaan. S-sorry!"

"Watch it, Deku." Katsuki says and moved passed him.

"Curly dude?"

The green haired boy looked in my direction and showed a look of surprise. "Hm? Kazeyu? No way, it's nice to see you again, how are you?"

"Excited!" I say throwing a fist in the air. "Small world huh? I didn't think I'd run into you again."

"Yeah, I didn't think so either," he says.

Izuku and I continued to chat as we entered the building and we followed the crowd to a large room. I found Katsuki through the crowd and Izuku and I shuffled through the mass of people to sit with him.

When Katsuki noticed my presence he grabbed my ear and started tugging on it. "Dammit Fuko, you fucker! Where have you been? I turn my attention away from you for one second and you disappear!"

"Ow! Kiki that hurts!"

"I know it does you idiot! That's why I'm doing it!"

He let go of my ear and I rubbed at it. ' _My poor ear…'_

"The fuck made you run off like that huh?"

"Oh, I ran into a friend," I say revealing Izuku who is trying to hide himself.

"Deku?" Katsuki asked with disbelief.

"H-hey… Kachaan… again…"

"How the fuck are you friends with this nerd?" Katsuki asked me.

"We met about ten months ago during that giant shark guy incident. We were nerding out together talking about the pros and cons of Mt. Lady's quirk." I say.

"Tch. Whatever."

"I take it you guys know each other too, considering the nicknames."

"K-Kachaan and I knew each other since we were kids. We lived in the same neighborhood." Izuku explained.

"Wow really? Weird how I never met you before. I practically sleep over at his place every week."

"R-Really?" he asked. He probably found that hard to believe considering Katsuki's personality.

"Our moms were best friends since junior high so Katsuki and me were basically friends since birth," I explained.

"Wow, that's amazing. You guys are like brother and sister."

That comment seemed to tick Katsuki off because he turned around with a glare, "Dammit, quit sharing our fucking business Fuko."

I raised a brow at his comment wondering why he was so mad. It's not like it was a big secret.

"Uhh… Okay then?"

He faced the front of the room once more, fuming silently for whatever reason. I only looked to Izuku with a shrug.

Soon, all of the people taking the exam made it into the room and was all seated. The lights turned off and a single spotlight at the front and center of the room turned on to reveal the pro hero Present Mic.

"For you examinee listeners tuning in, welcome to my show today!" the hero cheered, "Everybody say HEEEY!"

"HEEY!" I was the only one who cheered causing Katsuki to bury his head into his arms so as not to look like he was associated with me.

Present Mic pointed a finger in my direction, "That's what I like to hear!" he says, clearly happy that _someone_ cheered with him. "I'll quickly present to you the rundown on the practical exam! Are you ready?! YEAH!"

He pointed the microphone in my direction, "YEAH!" I cheered.

"Dammit… so embarrassing…" I hear Katsuki mumble to himself and I could hear Izuku chuckling quietly to himself.

Present Mic had continued with the orientation, "As it says in the application requirements you listeners will be conducting a ten-minute mock urban battle; You can bring whatever you want with you! After the presentation, you'll head to the specified battle center to engage in the mock battles, okay!?"

All of the students looked at the cards that they were given to before they had entered the room. I looked at my own before looking towards Katsuki and saw that his was different. "So… They won't let us work with any of our friends?" I say looking at Izuku's seeing that his was also different, "That's a downer."

"Dammit, I won't be able to crush the damn nerd." I hear Katsuki say to himself.

Present Mic continued with his presentation and showed what the examinees will be fighting against during the exams. Basically, there are three different faux villains with different points ranging from one to three. There was one faux villain that was worth zero points and it was advised that we just avoid this villain. Attacking other examinees and committing non-heroic actions were prohibited and will ensure elimination.

"That's all for me folks!" Present Mic had said, "With that, I give you our schools motto! The hero Napoleon Bonaparte once said: A true hero is someone who overcomes life's misfortunes. Go beyond… PLUS ULTRA!" Present Mic had yelled before saying, "Now everyone! Good luck suffering!"

* * *

 _ **-Battle Center A: Entrance Exam-**_

After giving regards to Izuku and Katsuki I had gotten in appropriate attire before heading off to where I had been assigned to be. As to be expected, there was a large group of examinees crowding around a massive gate to what looks to be a giant city replica.

I stood around waiting for the gates to open and started to stretch my limbs. Suddenly a loud alarm went off and the gates began to open. Present Mics voice could be heard on an intercom, "What are you folks doing? There's no start mark in a battle! Go! Go! Go!"

Immediately all of the examinees took off pass the gates to gather up some points. I jogged inside the battleground and I use my quirk to jump on top of one of the buildings to scan the area of any villain bots.

I spotted some across the distance, far enough for me to reach by roof without anyone getting there before me.

I hopped from building to building towards the bots. Once there I jumped down from the room and sent an air slice downwards towards one of the two-pointer bots, taking it down. I continued to take down two pointers and three-pointers and moved on to another area.

In the next area, there was a boy with abnormal elbows. He was dispensing what looked like tape from his elbows and using it to swing the bots into one another, taking out more than one at the same time. He failed to notice the two pointers creeping up from behind him and I shout for him to look out.

I sent an air current towards the boy, pushing him out of the way, just before the villain could strike down at him.

"Hey thanks!" he thanked.

I sent him a thumbs up and a smile, "No problem tape guy!" I say taking down a few more villains after destroying the villain that almost got him.

"Hey, let's work together! I think our quirks would work well together," He suggested.

"Alright! I'm Fumiko Kazeyu by the way."

"I'm Hanta Sero. Nice to meet you Kazeyu."

"Likewise," I say back and we moved together to find some more villains.

I gotta admit, we made a great team. We were both fast travelers with our quirks and we helped each other maneuver and gain points easily.

We ended up having around fifty points before the exam was concluded.

We stood there panting and huffing for air as Present Mic says to make our way towards the gates for further instructions.

"Man, I hope we get in. We did awesome!" I cheered.

"No kidding. You seem well adapted to your quirk."

"I had some help from a friend over the years."

It was then that a wave of nausea washed over me and I stumbled forward.

"Hey, hey, hey! You okay?!" I hear Sero ask with concern.

He barely managed to catch me before I fell to the ground and lost consciousness.

* * *

"Oh geez! I think she overdid it!" Sero says with panic as he picks Fumiko up bridal style and ran towards the entrance to get some medical help.

"Hey! I need a medic over here!" he called out to the crowd as he neared the entrance. A few small bots came up to them with a stretcher.

"Please place the patient on the stretcher." One of them instructed and Sero did what it asked, putting Fumiko onto the stretcher.

The robots did a simple scan and diagnosed her, "Oxygen levels low, provide oxygen mask now." One of the other robots opened it's storage and pulled out an oxygen mask and pulled it over Fumiko's mouth and nose, pumping oxygen into her system.

Sero watched as the robots took Fumiko away to the recovery area.

* * *

I awoke with a groan and sat up from my lying position. I groaned when I felt a massive headache overcome me and I clutch my head.

"Ugh… I feel like I was hit with a baseball bat…" I say, looking around to gather my surroundings.

I look to see a tiny woman typing away on a very old computer.

"Uhm… Do you mind telling me where I am?" I ask the old lady.

"You are in my nurse office right now. It would seem as if the repercussions of your quirk is oxygen deficiency."

I nodded, "yeah, my quirk allows me to use the oxygen in my body and secrete it outwards and create my own air currents."

"Yes, I thought as much. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Recovery Girl. I am the nurse here in Yuuei."

"Whoa really? Nice to meet you ma'am" I say.

"Such politeness. I like you already dear. I've looked over you carefully so you'll be able to go home. Just be careful of your limits next time alright?"

"I will, thank you."

After grabbing my things from the supply closet she showed me I walked out of the school and towards the gates.

Waiting for me at the gates was Katsuki himself who seems to be staring into nothing.

"Oi! Kiki!" I called out, earning his attention. I ran up to him and he gave me a once over to make sure I was okay. "You didn't have to wait up for me you know."

"Hmph, knowing you, you would've passed out in a ditch if you went alone."

"Aww, it's nice to know you care for my well being. I'm touched," I say in a teasing manner.

He blushed and grabbed my ear to make me start walking, "Let's just get you home dammit."

After he let go of my ear I asked how much points he got.

"I added it up to seventy-seven points, what about you?"

"I think I ended up with fifty-nine points. I teamed up with a tape guy named Sero and we helped each other gain points."

"Well at least you're up there with me, there's a better chance we'll make it in

together."

"Yeah, that's a relief. You scored pretty high too. I wouldn't be surprised if you ended up having the highest score."

"Of course I would. I'm aiming to be the best remember?"

I grinned, "Along with me of course."

He only smirked.


	4. Party Time!

**Lil Fucker Fuko:**

 **Party Time!**

* * *

"I PASSED!" I screamed out loud and I hear footsteps rushing up the stairs to my room and my door slammed open.

"YOU PASSED?!" My mom shouted with excitement.

"I PASSED!" I yelled out again. My mother squealed with delight and she used her quirk to pull me towards her in a strangling hug.

"Oh my gosh! My baby is going to be a HERO!"

"YEAH! YEAH! IMMA BE A HEROOOOOO!" I cheered.

"HERO! HERO! HERO! HERO!" We began chanting. I was so excited. I managed to land myself with seventy points; Fifty-nine villain points and eleven rescue points! I made it in second place in the exam with Katsuki being the first.

We stopped chanting and I pulled out my phone, "I've gotta tell Kiki." I tell my mom, dialing his number.

"We should celebrate! I'll call Mitsuki and arrange a party for you two. This is so exciting! My baby is growing up!" She says and runs out of the room to call her friend.

" _Hello?"_

"I PASSED IN SECOND PLACE FOOL!" I shouted into the phone.

" _Gah! DAMMIT QUIT SCREAMING INTO THE PHONE YOU FUCKER!"_

"I'm so excited, I can't believe I passed! And I was only seven points under you!" I say quieting down my voice.

" _Of course you passed ya idiot. I wouldn't be hanging out with you if I didn't think you were gonna make it to top hero with me."_

"I'm flattered. Really." I say with an eye roll. "Mom is calling mama Mitsuki to plan a celebration party. So be prepared to party it up!"

" _I don't give a fuck about a party."_

"Well, I do. And you're attending. Even if I have to drag you forcefully."

I hear him grumble under his breath before I hear a sigh of annoyance _. "Alright fine, but don't expect me to cooperate with the activities."_

"As long as you're there I'm good."

" _Wh-Whatever."_

"Well, I better head to bed now. It's getting late."

" _Yeah, it is."_

"Alrighty then, g'night!"

" _Night"_

I hung up the phone and did a little giddy dance of happiness. If I had passed then that would mean Sero had passed as well. I should get him a thank you gift. If it weren't for him I probably wouldn't have had the score I had gotten. It should also be a thank you gift for helping me out when I passed out. Hopefully, we'll be in the same class so I don't have to look for him.

I wonder if Izuku and Mina passed as well. I should invite them to the party. I'll go by their houses tomorrow and ask. Izuku did say he lived in the same neighborhood as Katsuki, so I'll just knock on all the doors until I find his house.

With that in mind, I put my phone on its charger, triple checking to make sure it was charging and went to sleep.

* * *

The next morning my mom informed me of the party details and I headed out the door to invite people.

I decided to head on over to Mina's house first since I already knew her address. Other than Katsuki, Mina was the only person I would have a sleepover with. It basically started out with me trying to tutor her in math and history,and ended up with me just going for fun.

I made it to her front door in about twenty minutes and I knocked. Twelve seconds later and the door swings open and a bright pink girl pulls me into a bear hug.

"GUESS WHO PASSED THE YUUEI ENTRANCE EXAM?! THIS GIRL!" She cheered.

"Congrats Mina! I knew you could do it." I congratulated once she let go of me.

"I'm guessing you passed too huh? I hope we end up in the same class together again."

"Yeah me too. I'm so excited for high school."

She closed the door and led me to a bench on her front porch. "So what brought you here this morning?" She asked.

"My mom and her friend is throwing a celebration party for being accepted into Yuuei. I wanted to invite you and your family to the event." I explained.

"That sounds awesome! Thank you so much for thinking of me, I'll totally go. What's the details?"

"The party will be held next Saturday at five in the afternoon.

She got out her phone and placed the event on her calendar. "Sweet, I'll make sure I'm there."

We talked for a little while about our exam experience before I headed off to find Izuku's house.

I knocked on maybe four doors once I got to the neighborhood before I landed on the right one. A nice lady with green hair greeted me at her doorstep and I would be damned if this isn't Izuku's mother. How many other people have green hair?

"Hello, I'm Fumiko Kazeyu. I was wondering if this is the Midoriya residence?" I asked

"Yes, it is. How may I help you?"

I smiled at the response, glad I didn't have to search any longer, "I'm a friend of Izuku's and I wanted to invite him to a celebration party next Saturday."

She smiled excitedly, "Oh that sounds wonderful! Please, come in! I'll go get Izuku for you. Make yourself at home."

I followed her inside, taking off my shoes and placing them at the entrance, before finding my way to the living room and taking a seat on the couch. I watch as Izuku's mom goes up the stairs and calls for Izuku.

"Kazeyu? What are you doing here?" I hear after a short while.

"Hey there Midoriya! I'm here with an invite." I explain, watching as he enters the living room and sit on the couch opposite of me.

"An invite? What for?"

"My mom and her friend is throwing a celebration party for getting into Yuuei. I thought I should invite you as well."

"You got in too? That's amazing!"

I chuckle, "I take it you got in too. Congrats to both of us!" I cheered. "The party will be held next week starting at five in the afternoon. You and your mom are invited to join."

"Wow thanks. I'll be happy to go. I just need your address."

"Oh, haha, duh. Here, give me your number and I'll text it to you so you don't forget." I say pulling out my phone.

He gives me his number and I save him under the name, _Adorable Broccoli_. I text him the address, and when he received it he saved my number and put my name in his contact list.

"How did you find out where I lived?"

"I remembered you mentioning that you and Kiki lived in the same neighborhood. I just knocked on every door until I got the right house."

His mother came out of the kitchen with tea and apple slices soon after I said that. "Here you guys go. You know, it's been a while since I've met one of Izuku's friends. I'm so happy for him."

"M-Mom…" Izuku whines under his breath, feeling embarrassed.

I chuckle at his embarrassment and pluck an apple slice off the tray, "Don't worry curly dude. I've had trouble making friends too."

He seemed surprised by this, "You do? But you're so nice."

I shrugged, "Yeah, though I kinda look mean according to some. I personally believe I got contaminated by Katsuki and developed this face, haha."

"Oh! You know little Bakugou too? I haven't seen him in years. Izuku and him used to march around with all the other neighborhood kids when they were little. He was such a firecracker," Mrs. Midoriya chimed in.

I laughed at the firecracker comment. "Yeah, he's even more of a firecracker now. Such an explosive personality he has. Pun intended." I say making Izuku and his mom laugh.

I hung out at the Midoriya residence getting to know them better before heading off.

"Bye Kazeyu! I'll see you next Saturday." Izuku called out and I waved back at him and walked off.

Mama Mitsuki, my mother, and I overlooked the decorations and snacks, making sure everything was set and perfect for our guests. I looked at all the games and movies set out that both us youngsters and adults would enjoy. And I looked to the wrapped gifts I got for my friends as congrats for making it into the top hero school in Japan.

I looked at the time and saw it was almost 4:00, one hour before the party.

"Everything seems to be in order, I'm gonna go get changed for the party." I say

"Yeah ,I better get back to pick up Katsuki and Masaru. I'll be back before the party starts." Mama Mitsuki says, making her way to the door and putting on her shoes.

"I'll walk you out," my mom says walking out with her. I make my way up the stairs and into my bedroom to get changed.

It was a couple of days after I invited Izuku and Mina to the party that my mom came home twirling around with a fancy gift bag in her hand singing out my name. It was a gift she got for me which was a nice lemonade colored sundress. It was unfitted and hanged till my knees. It had two-inch sleeves and a square neckline. She had also bought some accessories to go with the dress; a lemonade-colored headband with a white bow, and a white beaded bracelet.

I smiled at the set she bought and put it on. I decided to wear my hair in a high ponytail with the headband. I took a moment to admire how the color of the outfit complimented well with my sky blue hair and magenta colored eyes.

I smiled and went downstairs to watch some t.v. while I waited for our guests to arrive. Around 4:40 is when I hear the door slam open.

"Hey you fuckers, I'm here!" I hear an oh so familiar voice shout out.

"Katsuki you fuckin brat! Show some manners dammit!" I hear mama Mitsuki scold.

"Shut it old hag!"

"The fuck you say you shit?! You lookin to be hurt?!"

"Dear, son… Please don't do this…"

"Stay out of it!" I hear them both shout to Masaru.

I get up off the couch and head to the doorway to see Katsuki finish taking off his shoes and start making his way in the house.

"Hey, Kiki!" I greeted, only for him to stop in his tracks and look at me. His eyes widened at my appearance and a tint of pink gradually showed itself on his cheeks. "Uhhh…" I say awkwardly but he still seemed to be in a trance.

It only took mama Mitsuki to complain about him blocking the entrance for him to snap out of it. He looked down to the ground and moved to the couch with me following behind him.

"You got a new outfit…" he states out the obvious, still not making eye contact.

"Yeah. Mom bought it for me as a gift last week. I thought it would be nice to wear it for the party. Think it looks nice?" I ask.

He nods his head slightly, "Yeah… you look good." He says quietly making me blush at his compliment.

"Thanks"

The doorbell rang and Katsuki perked up. "I didn't know there were others attending," he says watching as I get off the couch and towards the door.

"I invited two others and their families to celebrate," I say opening the door. I see Izuku and his mom, Inko, who was holding a dish in her hands that smelled like salmon.

"Welcome to my home! Come on in! Make yourselves comfy!" I greeted.

"That you so much for thinking about us dear, I brought some salmon for the party." Inko says, holding up the salmon to show.

"I hope we're not too early," Izuku says nervously.

"Not at all, actually, Katsuki was the earliest so it's fine." I say making Izuku gulp with fear, " Anyway, come. I'll show you where you can put the food Mrs. Midoriya. And you can meet mine and Katsuki's mom in there too."

"Thank you, and please call me Inko."

"What the hell is Deku doing here?!" I hear Katsuki shout from the living room.

"I invited him! Duh!" I shout over my shoulders as I lead Inko to the kitchen. Upon entering I could see my mom and mama Mitsuki and Masaru chatting and they turn to look at us and mama Mitsuki's face brightened up.

"Inko! Wow, it's been awhile since I've seen you, how are ya?" mama Mitsuki greeted.

"Oh I'm fine, thank you for asking," Inko responds.

I decided to leave them to catch up and introduce each other and I went back to see Katsuki trying his hardest not to strangle Izuku.

"Katsuki, try not to be mean okay? It's a time of celebration!" I say plopping onto the couch, "glad you could make it Midoriya."

"A-Ah th-thank you for inviting me, Kazeyu," He says shyly.

Katsuki only growled out his frustration but didn't do anything to make me mad. I decided to get out a board game for us to play while we wait for Mina and her family to show up.

We ended up playing monopoly and so far Katsuki was winning, turning it into a life or death battle.

I landed on the boardwalk and I immediately bought it making him shout with fury.

"Dammit Fuko, you lil fucker! I wanted to buy that one dammit!"

"Too bad! Har har har you sucker!" I reply back competitively.

"I didn't expect you to have such a competitive nature Fumiko… its really scary," Izuku says.

"You better believe it broccoli puppy! Yeah! I'm gonna make both of ya go bankrupt!"

"In your dreams Fuko!"

' _Broccoli puppy?'_ Izuku thought to himself, feeling a bit wounded and flattered at the same time.

The doorbell rang causing Katsuki to lose his count and he lets out a frustrated yell and flipped the game over.

"DAMMIT!"

I walk on over to the door and opened it to reveal Mina with her two parents. Her father is a man named Moru Ashido. He looked almost exactly like Mina with the pink hair and skin though his eyes are completely normal blue ones. Her mom is a woman named Rin Ashido. She looks like an average woman but her eyes are inverted like Mina's are.

"Welcome!"

"Let's party!" they all replied back.

The adults who were in the kitchen stepped out and everyone greeted each other and introduced themselves.

We all hung out in the living room area, playing games and singing karaoke. Mina's family preferred we have a dance off which resulted in Izuku and Katsuki and even Masaru to feel embarrassed as mamma Mitsuki, Inko, my mom, and I joined them doing some ridiculous moves.

I watch Mina do some crazy break dancing move and I cheered, "Go Mina! Go Mina! Go Mina! Woooh!"

I got so excited that I ended up using my quirk to float in the air and I grab Mina's hands and pull her up and we swung in the air, twirling and twisting.

"Come on Kiki! Midoriya! Dance with us!" I cheered.

"There's no way in hell I'm doing that swirly shit!"

"Uh, I'm not so sure I am fit for dancing…"

Inko grabbed her son's hands and pulled him off the couch making him whine in embarrassment.

"Come on Izuku, you used to dance with me all the time when you were younger!" Feeling a little more encouragement and nostalgia from his mother's words, Izuku slowly but surely started to dance with us.

Mama Mitsuki practically forced Masaru to dance with her so now it's Katsuki's turn. I turned to him and he shook his head.

I nodded my head.

He shook it again.

I make puppy eyes.

He growls.

Bigger puppy eyes.

"Alright fine dammit!"

"Whoop whoop!" I cheered in victory and pulled him to his feet.

I ended up technically dragging and tossing him around instead if him actually dancing but I just pretended that he was dancing. When we all tired out we decided to have dinner.

We talked and chatted over the feast, having a good time and every one helped clean up afterwards. After that, I decided to give out the gifts I bought my three friends.

"You should've told us you were getting gifts! I would've got you something too!" Izuku exclaims and Mina fully agreed.

"It's alright, really. It's just my nature is all, I can't really help it haha"

I watch as they opened their gifts. I decided to get Mina a cute top I saw at the mall. It was a turquoise halter top with the words _Dance Queen_ on it in bold pink letters.

For Izuku I got him an All Might phone case. I remembered his mom saying that he was a huge fan of All Might and with good attention to detail I figured out what kind of phone he has.

For Katsuki, I decided to get a leather bracelet with a tiny grenade hanging on it.

They all seemed pleased with their gifts and thanked me with heart. I was just glad they liked it, even Katsuki seemed to enjoy his as he had put it on his wrist.

We partied some more and took some group pictures together, but it wasn't long until they all had to go back home.

"Thank you for inviting us!"

"Yeah! This party was awesome Fumiko!"

It was only Katsuki and his family and mom and I. Katsuki decided to stay over the night so mama Mitsuki and Masaru went on home without him. Mom decided to head to bed so Katsuki and I just hung out in my room.

"Here," I hear Katsuki say and I looked to him in surprise when I see that he is holding out a present.

"You got me something?"

"No, I just like holding colorfully wrapped boxes," he says sarcastically.

I roll my eyes and take the box from him.

"Mom said you were getting gifts and said I should get one for you as well," he explained.

I tore off the wrappers and opened the box. I gasped in delight when I saw that there was a picture book inside. It was red and had white letters on top saying ' _High School Memories'._ There was the picture I took of us going to the entrance ceremony on the front as well.

Tears threatened to spill out of my face. "Kiki…"

He blushed, "D-Dammit… Don't cry. You look weird when you cry."

I chuckled, wiping the tears off my face before giving him a hug. "Thank's Kiki."

He sighs and returns the hug slightly, "It was nothing."


	5. Door of All Doors

**Lil Fucker Fuko:**

 **Door of All Doors**

* * *

"Have a great first day at school dear~!" My mom shouted from inside the house.

"I will, love you!" I shouted back, closing the door. I hopped off the patio and stopped in front of Katsuki who was waiting for me to leave.

"Morning Kiki."

"Morning."

We proceeded to walk towards school and I smiled brightly. "Are you excited? This will be the first time going to the same school. And we have the same class too! Isn't that great?!"

I saw a small, tiny, microscopic smile appear on his face and I felt my heart flutter at the sight. He always looked more handsome when he smiled.

"Sure, whatever." He replied, but I knew he was excited as well.

I decided to take another photo to add to my high school photo collection, making sure to show off our brand new school uniforms.

When we arrived at the school and found the classroom, I took a picture of the massive door. I couldn't just ignore it. I _had_ to show this to mom. This was the door of all doors.

When entering, we took a seat and I looked around the room to see who was in the class so far. There was a tall boy with glasses, a boy with a bird head, a girl with long green hair, and also a girl with a ponytail.

I stared at the ponytail girl, feeling myself flush. I leaned over to Katsuki, "Psst! Kiki!" I whispered, gaining his attention.

I pointed to the ponytail girl, making sure not to be obvious, "Look at that girl over there. I think she looks hot, don't you think she looks hot? If she asks me out, I'd totally curve for her." I say, making him irritated at my train of thought. He palmed my face and pushed me away.

"Dammit, don't go saying stuff like that like it's normal."

"But she's so pretty~" I cooed. "Come on, admit it. You think she's flamin too right?"

"She's not my type." He says and I blinked in surprise before smirking and giving him a wiggly eyebrow performance.

"Oh? So you have a type, huh? What is it? Will you tell me?" I prodded. Katsuki looked away, hiding his face from embarrassment.

"N-None of your business dammit."

"Oh come one~ I'm your best bud, you can tell me~"

"Uh-uh," he says childishly.

I pout but then shrugged, "Eh, I'll find out eventually." There was a short pause before I hear mumbling. "Huh? What did you say?"

"Wh-What about y-you?"

I blinked at the question, not expecting him to turn it around on me. I hummed in thought before answering his question, "Well, I don't really care for looks, as long as he makes me happy and I like him that's good enough for me," I answer honestly.

"I see…"

I was about to prod and tease him some more but the sound of my name being called stopped me from doing so.

"Hey! Kazeyu!" I turned around to see Sero enter the room.

"No way! Tape Dude?! Wow, we're in the same class, that's great!" He walked up to me and sat in the desk behind me.

"Yeah, it is. When I saw that I made it in I just knew you had to make it in too. How were you feeling after you passed out?"

"I felt much better, thanks. Speaking of which," I fished through my bag and pulled out a small white box that had a blue bow on the top right corner of it, "Here, I wanted to give you a thank you gift for helping me out back there. I probably wouldn't have gotten that many points if you didn't suggest we team up. And I also wanted to show thanks for bringing me to the medics, that was really kind of you."

He took the box in his hands and opened it to reveal all sorts of candy. "Wow thanks, I feel like I should've gotten you something too. After all, you helped me out as well."

"It's fine, it's fine"

"Here, I'll split the candy with you and we'll call it even 'kay?"

Not wanting to be rude and decline, I accepted and he proceeded to split the candy between us. I suddenly felt myself get tackled from behind and I hear a familiar voice.

"Fumiko! We're in the same class again! I'm so happy!" Mina says, hugging me tightly. I laugh, hugging her back.

"Whoa, so lively. I like his class already." Mina and I looked towards the entrance and I see a guy with crazy spiky red hair and shark teeth.

"Kirishima, hey!" Mina greeted. The boy called Kirishima walked on over to the forming group and greeted us.

"Kirishima went to the same middle school as us Fumiko. Turns out we're the only three from our school to make it into Yuuei."

"Hehe, we're like the Three Musketeers," I say.

We all decided to introduce ourselves to one another formally, including Katsuki. Katsuki found it annoying though and showcased his foul language. I had to explain that that's just how he talks and they shouldn't worry.

The guy with the glasses started to send a glare at Katsuki when he heard the profanity, and when Katsuki decided to lean back in his chair and put his feet on the table, the dude zoomed towards his desk and started to scold Katsuki.

That resulted in Katsuki insulting him leaving Iida, as he had introduced, baffled. Iida was going to scold him further when his attention was drawn to someone standing at the doorway.

There I saw Izuku standing nervously as Iida ran towards him and apologized for something. A really cute girl arrived shortly afterward seeming to know Izuku as well, making him blush like crazy. That was when I noticed all of the other students that had already arrived and had taken their seats. All of them looked so cool!

"Wow, everyone here looks like something from a manga! So cool!" I whispered to Katsuki, making him grunt in response.

"If you're here to make friends then you can get out," I hear a dull, monotone voice say. I looked passed Izuku, Iida, and the girl to see a scruffy man cocooned within a yellow sleeping bag.

"It's a giant… caterpillar… Maybe it's friendly" (ATLA reference)

"It took you all eight seconds to shut up. Time is limited. You kids aren't rational enough." He stood up inside his sleeping bag and started to unzip it and step out of it. He reached inside and pulled out some jumpsuits.

"I'm Aizawa-sensei, I'll be your instructor. Put these on and meet me in the practice field. You have ten minutes to get moving." The man says and walks away.

* * *

 **10 Minutes later…**

All the students within class 1-A had gotten into their field uniforms and met with Aizawa-sensei in the practice field. We were told exactly what we were going to do out here. Needless to say, we were all taken by surprise.

"A quirk assessment test?!" All of the students exclaimed.

"But shouldn't we be more worried about the orientation today?" The cute round-faced girl asked.

"If you're going to become a hero, you don't have time for leisurely events," Aizawa-sensei responds.

I grinned at his reasoning, "Now that's what I like to hear. We need to be serious about this," I say to myself.

Our homeroom teacher soon continued, "Yuuei's selling point is how unrestricted school traditions are. That's how their teachers run the classes," he says, signifying that he won't be going easy on us whatsoever.

"You kids have been doing these kinds of things since junior high correct?" He asked before holding up his phone showing someone's record, "Physical fitness tests where you weren't allowed to use your quirks. The country still uses averages taken from results of students not using their quirks, it's not rational." He looked towards Katsuki and called him out, asking what his result was in the junior high softball throw.

"67 meters, I think," Katsuki replied in his casual tone.

"Alright then, do this test again, but using you quirk this time," Aizawa-sensei instructed.

Katsuki looked to sensei before his eyes laid upon me and I smiled out of encouragement. He stretched his arms and did a couple of squats to warm himself up. "Alright, you asked for it," he said as he did this. "I'll add a little heat to my pitch."

With a deep breath, he pulled his arm back and went to throw the ball. Before it left his hand he activated his quirk, allowing it to fly with an explosion.

"DIE!" He yelled as the ball flew.

I snicker, "Must he always do that? He just told just told a ball to die haha." I say chuckling to myself.

The class and I watch the ball fly in the air and land in the distance. Aizawa lifted up his phone to show us his distance score. "That is the most rational way to form the foundation of a hero." We all looked at the screen and we were all impressed.

"705.3 meters? Seriously?"

"Oooh! This looks like fun!"

"This is awesome! We can use our quirks as much as we want!"

"As expected from the hero course of Yuuei!"

Sensei scoffed at us which gained our attention, "It looks fun?" He repeated, "You all have three years to become a hero. Are you really gonna have an attitude like that the whole time? Why don't we make this more interesting then?"

"Oh, I like 'interesting'" I say

"Whoever comes in last place in all of the eight tests provided will be expelled," he says.

"What?! You can't be serious!" I hear one of the students say.

"It's only the first day! Don't think it's a bit unfair?"

"Do you think the world is fair to everyone else?" Sensei asked, making us students shut our mouths, "Natural disasters, accidents, even selfish villains are something that will always come your way. Heroes are the ones who reserve those situations. If you want to play at being friends after school too bad. For the next three years, Yuuei will do all it can to give you one hardship after another. This isn't a game. It's real life."

I nodded at his response, agreeing with him a hundred percent. Though he could still lighten up just a bit, he looks like a bum who never smiles. That's not good for middle age men.

"Right then," Sensei says, "The demonstration is over. The real things starts now. Show me what you got."

* * *

 **First Test: The 50 Meter Dash**

Everyone gathered around the track. Aizawa-sensei called out two students at random, the first pair being Iida, and a girl named Tsuyu Asui. Iida finished the run in 3.04 seconds and Asui made it in 5.58 seconds.

I went up next, against Kirishima. I got into the running position, waiting for the robot to say start. When it did, I pushed out air from my feet and the back of my calves and ran, landing me at 4.36 seconds. Kirishima made it around 6.24 seconds.

Bakugou ended up getting second place in the 50-meter dash, his record being 4.13 seconds, just above me.

Everyone else ranged from 5 seconds to 7 seconds.

* * *

 **Second Test: Grip Strength Test**

I squeezed as hard as I could on the hand-held device that reads the force of my grip. I hear a beep and loosen my grip and take a look at my score.

I frowned at the result I got which was 49kg. I looked over to Katsuki's score to see he got 210kg and I stared in confusion.

"How the heck did you score that high? I didn't know you were that strong" I say making him grin.

* * *

 **Third Test: Standing Long Jump**

A lot of the students passed this test easily with me and the frog girl tied with the longest jump.

The only people who made it in the sand was Izuku, Kirishima, and a boy named Kaminari.

The tests went on, showing us each other's capabilities. For some reason Izuku wasn't using his quirk at all, giving him the lowest scores. Surely his quirk could be useful for many of these tests, right? I'm not sure what his quirk is since I've never seen him use it or even asked about it, but it could be used to do _something_ right?

We were on the fifth test which was the softball throw. Each student took a turn at throwing the ball as far as they could, with the help of their quirks of course. Just like before, everyone was impressed with their classmate's results. What really impressed us was Ochaco Uraraka's ball throw. She pulled her arm back and threw the ball, though instead of landing on the ground, it just kept flying and flying until it disappeared into the clouds. Everyone looked at sensei, and he showed us her results.

"INFINITY?!" We all exclaimed in shock.

"Kazeyu, you're next," Aizawa-sensei called out and I stepped forward.

After getting my ball I went inside the throwing circle and got ready to throw.

Just like Katsuki, I used my wind to push the ball forward, but instead of throwing it up in an arch, I decided to throw it like one would throw a kunai, which is just straight forward. I figured that if I throw the ball up high it would come down in an arch and lose it's speed as it falls, but if I throw it in a straight line I have a better chance of doubling what I could get if I throw it like everyone else.

I pushed my arm out and swung the ball, blasting it with my air and watch as the ball shot past the fence and into the bushes.

Aizawa-sensei showed us the score and I saw that it was 1040 meters, which place me at second best in the ball throw below Uraraka.

"You beat the system using physics, that's a good strategy." Aizawa-sensei praised and I felt ten times happier than I already was.

"Midoriya," sensei called out, and I watch as Izuku stepped forward, receiving his ball.

I looked to Izuku in concern, since throughout all these tests he hasn't used his quirk.

"It doesn't look good for Midoriya if he continues like this," Iida says out loud.

"Yeah, he hasn't even used his quirk yet. I wonder why that is," I respond.

"It's because he's a quirkless small fry!" Katsuki growled out.

"Quirkless?" I questioned.

"What are you talking about? Are you not aware of what he did in the entrance exam?" Iida asks.

"The hell are you talking about?" Katsuki exclaimed, annoyed.

My attention went back to Izuku. He seemed to be in distress, but a short moment later he gulped and pulled his arm back. I saw his arm glow faintly as he swung, but when he threw it the ball only flew a short distance of 45 meters.

"My quirk…" Izuku says looking at his hand in disbelief, "I was just using just now."

"I erased your quirk," I hear sensei say and I looked to him to see his eyes glowing red and his hair and scarf floating in the air. Izuku flinched a little at how intimidating he looked, "The entrance exam was definitely not rational enough. Even a kid like you was accepted."

The whole class looked to him in surprise as Izuku stood shocked by what he just did. "Hold on, you erased my-" Izuku says before he noticed a pair of goggles around sensei's neck. His eyes widened in shock, "Hold on... Those goggles! I've seen them before. You're the Eraser Hero: Eraserhead."

'Eraserhead? What kind of name is that?' I wondered.

"From what I can tell you can't control your quirk, can't you?" Sensei says, "Do you intend to become incapacitated again and have someone save you?"

"Wait, that's not what I-!" Izuku starts before he gets cut off when sensei's scarf suddenly wrapped around his body and pulled him towards him.

"I don't care what your intentions are…" he says, "... I'm saying that those around you will be forced to. In the past, there was an oppressively passionate hero who saved over a thousand people making himself a legend. Even if you have that same reckless valor you'll just turn into a liability in battle after saving one person. I can say now that with your power, you can't become a hero." Izuku looked to the ground, and the class was a bit taken back by what he said. Sensei's hair went down and his scarf when back to normal, releasing Izuku after he blinked.

"I've returned your quirk," Sensei says, "Hurry up and get it over with."

"From the looks of it, he received some advice," Iida says scratching underneath his chin.

"Probably because he's gonna be expelled," Katsuki retorted.

Izuku stood back in the circle and seemed to be thinking about how he was going to do this. His eyes narrowed in determination and he took a stance and began to swing.

"SMASH!" He screamed and I ended up unconsciously using my quirk to defend against the powerful shock wave that came with the force of Izuku's throw. I stared wide-eyed as I saw the ball shoot high into the air and land on the ground.

Sensei looked over the results on his phone.

"Aizawa-sensei…" Izuku calls out with a mile, clenching his hand and I see that his finger was swollen, "I can still move!"

Sensei smiled at this and showed us his results. I felt Katsuki tense up in anger and disbelief at the score.

"Woah! 705.4 meters!"

It was just a tenth above Katsuki. "So that's why he wasn't using his quirk, the physical backlash of it will render him injured," I comment.

"What is the meaning of this?" I hear Katsuki say and I look to see him growling towards Izuku in rage, and his hands started to spark. I was taken by surprise when he started to charge towards Izuku.

"DEKU!" Katsuki yelled as he prepared to attack him, "TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON YOU BASTARD!"

Izuku started to panic and I tried to stop Katsuki by calling out to him but stopped when I see sensei's scarf stop him in his tracks.

"Wha-What is this!?" Katsuki shouted, "Why is this scarf so damned hard?!"

"That's because this is a capture weapon made from carbon fiber," Sensei replied as his eyes shined red again. "Jeez…" sensei says, "Stop making me use my quirk over and over again… I have serious dry eye!"

Well, that's a bummer because his quirk is amazing.

Izuku hesitantly ran around Katsuki back to the rest of the class. Katsuki glared over in his direction as Uraraka looked over his wound. Katsuki's body shook as he sneered, his rage building up in his veins.

I frowned, looking at his reaction towards Izuku. Just what was their relationship with one another? Why does he hate Izuku so much?

He went off about Izuku being quirkless before. Maybe that's it? Could it be that Izuku had been hiding his quirk from Katsuki all these years? Katsuki would definitely find that irritating and think Izuku was tricking him all this time.

I shook my head and decided to drop it. I focused on the rest of the tests which was basically just sit ups, push ups and how far past your toes you can touch. I could safely say that I was the most flexible one in the class. My mom used to make me take gymnastics as a little girl, and I still practice my gymnastics routine every once in a while to stay fit.

All the students gathered around in one area on the field when the tests were completed. Each and every one of us was eager to get the results of all the tests we've done, though I could tell that Izuku was the most nervous.

"Okay, the results you see is the total amount on how you did on the tests I provided," sensei tells us, "It's a waste of time to explain verbally so I'll just show you them all at once. They'll be outlined in order from highest to lowest.

With a press of a button on sensei's phone, the results appeared in the form of a hologram. I looked for my name and found that I was placed as fourth place and Katsuki was placed in fifth. I felt a swell of pride at the fact that I beat Katsuki. I looked to whoever was in last place and looked sadly at the name.

"Poor Midoriya…" I say to myself.

"By the way, I was lying about the expulsion" I hear Aizawa-sensei say, putting the class into shock. He soon added with a smile, "It was a rational deception to draw out the limits of your quirks!"

"It was a trick?!" Most of the class yelled.

"Of course it was," the ponytail hottie named Momo says, "It should've been obvious if you really thought about it."

"She's so hot… I'm so jealous…" I say as my face heats up.

* * *

It hadn't been long before the school day came to an end. Katsuki and I along with Mina, Sero, and Kirishima walked out of the school together talking about the assessment test we took today.

"Man, you guys have such cool quirks! And that ball throw from Fumiko was like a bullet! Pwooosh!" Mina comments.

"Yeah, and Bakugou has some serious strength, what's your secret bro?" Kirishima says

"I still think that tape quirk of yours is cool Sero. You're like that old American comic hero Spider-man," I say.

"Not as cool as Kirishima's hardening. You're practically bulletproof dude."

I stopped walking and pulled out my phone, making the rest of them stop and turn around.

"Gather around guys, I'm taking a picture us."

"What for?" Kirishima asked.

"I'm going to take pictures of my high school life, and you guys are the first friends I made in Yuuei. I wanna add this to my collection."

"Aww, that's so sweet Fumiko!" Mina cheered, hugging me and pulling the boys into the photo, "Come on guys! Let's do it!"

Bakugou groaned but came and stood beside me. Kirishima and Sero grinned and stood behind Mina, Katsuki, and I and pulled a silly pose. Kirishima gave a thumbs up and smiled wide, and Sero decided to give me and Mina bunny ears. Katsuki just crossed his arms and looked at the camera while Mina wrapped an arm around my shoulders and threw up a peace sign. I decided to tug at my cheek and stick my tongue out and cross my eyes.

I took the photo and we all looked over it. "Wow, great shot Fumiko. You gotta send that to me" Mina says.

"Yeah, same. Send it to us too!" Kirishima says, getting out his phone. We proceeded to swap each other's numbers and I sent them the photo.

We all chatted like we were always friends, with Katsuki once in a while grunting in response or throwing profanity at us, until we all had to go our separate ways.

Today was a great day.


	6. So Cute!

**Lil Fucker Fuko:**

 **So Cute!**

* * *

All of the students sat within their seats, all but curious to see who their afternoon teacher was going to be. Most of the class, however, had a pretty good idea on who. They had heard the rumors that the Symbol of Peace, All Might, was going to teach the class in the afternoon much to many's surprise and excitement.

Everyone seemed to perk up when the door slid open and a familiar voice was heard.

"I am…!"

Fumiko's face brightened a little as did most of the class when they realized that the voice had belonged to All Might. Fumiko nearly fell out of her seat when she saw All Might in an awkward position as he yelled-

"COMING THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!"

All of the students were in awe when they saw All Might step to the front of the classroom.

"Wow! Wow! I can't believe it's the number one hero! He looks so _old_! I love old people!" Fumiko cheered.

All Might cleared his throat before he started to speak up to everyone, "I teach Hero Basic Training. It's a subject where you train in ways to learn the basics of being a hero. You'll take most units in this subject!" He says making everyone get excited.

All Might started to stretch and flex his muscles as he said, "Let's get right to it than!" He pulled out a card that read what everyone was going to cover in the subject in particular. What they are going to cover is-

"COMBAT TRAINING!"

Most of the class was surprised at this, though Katsuki and Fumiko had grinned widely, their competitive nature showing. It was to be expected and they knew that these lessons were coming soon. Fumiko couldn't wait to see how the others would fight.

"And to go with that are these!" All Might says before pressing a button on a remote he had been holding. Out from the wall came what looked to be cases with numbers on them. "These are costumes made based on your quirk registrations and the requests you sent in before school started!"

Everyone cheered at finally getting to see how their hero costumes turned out and went to go get it and sped towards the changing room.

Fumiko didn't really go for anything too fancy and stuck with practicality for her costume. It was just a magenta halter top and a pair of spandex pants. The pants were the same color as her hair and had a diagonal magenta line about two inches wide in the middle of her calves. Just below that was a pair of light weighted, skin-tight boots that were made to easily stretch and move while still providing foot protection. For her face, she decided to have them make her a pair of goggles (Think about Obito's goggles from Naruto). The tint was magenta and the outline of it was the same color as her pants. There was also some mechanical earmuffs of some sort that is to cancel out strong wind gusts and make it easier to hear while she jumps in the air.

She made sure to make her costume as tight and yet easy to move in as possible in consideration of her quirk and fighting style. She needs to be quick and agile like the wind, she didn't need any capes or fancy accessories, they'll just slow her down.

She got changed into her costume and looked to all the other girl's costumes. They all were unique and colorful and it made Fumiko interested in how it works with their quirks.

She went outside with the rest of the girls and arrived at the Ground Beta of Yuuei shortly. All Might seemed pleased with how everyone's costumes turned out.

"They say the clothes make the pro!" All Might says as he stands tall, "Be fully aware… from now on… you are _heroes_!"

Fumiko smiled at what he said and looked for Katsuki to see what his costume looks like. When she found him her smile grew even bigger. Katsuki wore a black v-neck tank top with an orange 'X' going down his chest and around his back. Around his neck, he had what looked to be a metal neck brace that looked to be a collar. On his arms, he had what looked to be gauntlets in the form of hand grenades, that reached up to his biceps. He also had a belt that carried a few other grenades and it held up baggy black pants with knee guards with a pair of black boots with orange buttons. She noticed that his masked looked like the shape of an explosion too.

"Woah!" She says, earning his attention and he turns to face her. "You look so cool Kiki! That's definitely a costume fit for a future pro!"

Katsuki didn't respond and his face turned a deep shade of red as his eyes laid upon Fumiko's costume. She honestly didn't notice it but that's what you readers would see if you weren't as clueless as Fumiko is. She approaches him and takes his arm into her hands, making his face heat up even more with how close she was.

"Wow and these gauntlets looks so cool! Aren't they heavy? Oh who am I kidding, you probably can't even feel it. Is this the sweat storage you mentioned when we were little? And I _love_ the color scheme! Orange and green with black really makes you look intimidating! So cool!"

Fumiko lets go of his arm and tapped her goggles, "Now I wish I had added a little bit of style to my costume design. Mine looks so plain. The only thing that stands out is the bright color, but it still matches too much with my hair so it doesn't stand out that much."

" _She's so cute…"_ Katsuki thought to himself, not really listening to Fumiko's rambling. He was too focused on how good she looks in her costume, which showed off her slim figure. She wasn't as curvy as Momo is but she wasn't straight like a stick either. To Katsuki, he thought her body shape was perfect and this costume is showing it off very nicely.

"Your costume looks better than most pro hero's out there, mine just looks ordinary."

Katsuki looked to her a bit shocked and looked over her costume again. He averted his gaze from her before he commented, "No… I-It suits you. You look great…" His face turned red again after what he said and Fumiko's eyes sparkled at the compliment.

"Aww, thanks Kiki. You know, that's the second time you complimented how I look. It makes me feel happy."

Katsuki clicked his tongue and turned away, holding a hand to cover his blushing face. He couldn't help but give a rare smile at the fact that he made her happy. He never told this to her before but her smile makes him feel like he could do anything, especially if it was directed towards him. And hearing that _he_ was the cause of her happiness makes him feel like he was on cloud nine.

Katsuki's thoughts were interrupted when All Might suddenly shout, "It's time for the trial of battle!" This gathered the attention of the rest of the class and he continued, "This will be an indoor battle trial! Villain clean up is usually seen out n the open, but statistically, the better part of it is an indoor job. Most acts of villainy are committed indoors." He continued to explain how the test will work. Basically, everyone will be split into groups of two with the exception of one considering that they have an odd number of students. They will then be selected randomly who will fight against each other as the heroes or villains.

"What about the foundational training?" Asked Asui.

"This is the foundational training! Only this time, there won't be any robots!" Replied All Might.

Everyone started to ask him a bunch of questions all at once making All Might complain in frustration. After everyone quieted down, he started to explain the rules. The hero team will have to locate the villains and their weapon and retrieve it. They will be given a capture tape, and if the villain is caught by it, then the hero's win. Both the villain and the heroes must treat this as a real situation.

"Anyways, Let's start this!"

The teams were then decided. Luckily, Fumiko was landed on Team E, which consisted of Aoyama and Mina.

"And the first two pairs to do combat will be the following! Team A as the heroes vs. Team D as the villains!"

Hearing that made Fumiko go into a worried state knowing that Izuku and Katsuki would have to face each other.

" _Please don't try to kill him Kiki…"_


	7. Fated Battle Between Men

**Lil Fucker Fuko:**

 **Fated Battle Between Men**

* * *

I watch the screen with worry and concern for both Katsuki and Izuku. I've never seen Katsuki so angry before and I'm having trouble figuring out _why_. Just a while ago he was so calm… well, as calm as he could be. It was like a switch was flipped inside his head and all of his anger came forth. Everyone thought he was trying to kill Izuku, but I knew he wouldn't. He always tells people to die and often scare them but I know that deep down he's quite softhearted in nature. He would never kill a person, not even if they were villains.

"Kazeyu, how are you friends with this guy? He's insane!" Sero exclaims.

"Yeah, that dude is not very manly."

I frowned at their comments, "I agree that he's insane, but _don't_ second guess my friendship with him. I don't know what's going on in his head right now but his actions right now don't define who he is as a person."

The went wide-eyed but then frowned in shame. "I'm sorry we insulted you. But what he's doing right now is still wrong," Sero says and Kirishima nods his head in agreement.

"You're right, I won't deny that his actions are wrong. I've never seen him this angry before, to be honest."

They didn't respond to that and continued to watch the screen. We watch as Izuku and Katsuki charged at each other, getting ready to use their quirks on one another.

"Both of you, sto-!" All Might started but suddenly stopped for some reason. I could feel what seems to be an earthquake. On the screen, I could see Izuku punching a hole through every floor above them. Uraraka used her quirk and lifted a giant pillar, swinging it to send the ruble as a distraction towards Iida. She used the distraction to leap for the weapon, successfully retrieving it.

"The hero team… WINS!"

Everyone waited for All Might to check up on them and bring all except Izuku, who was being carried off to Recovery Girl, back to the class. We held a discussion on their battle, claiming Iida as the MVP of the trial. I stood beside Katsuki, holding his hand. I rubbed my thumb against the back of his hand to soothe him from whatever inner turmoil he's going through right now. He seemed very tense and remained so as he watched everyone else's battles. It wasn't long before my team was up, and I had to leave him alone.

Mina, Aoyama, and I received our capture tape and the map of the building. We were given ten minutes to come up with a strategy.

"Alright, let's talk strategy," I say.

"I've got one. I'm so sparkly I could be used as a beautiful distraction," Aoyama says, posing and winking.

"That's an idea, what do you think Fumiko?" Mina asks.

"Yes, I think that's a start. If Sato and Koda thought this through they would understand that they need to be close to an exit. I say they're in between the fourth and seventh floor. I'll go up and find them. Once I locate them I'll send you the peace sign. Be prepared to be lifted up to the windows. Aoyama, you and I will be the distraction. Use your laser to crash into the window and create a scene. While they're distracted by us, Mina, you will use your quirk to scale the building and quietly enter through their blind spot. Your job is to capture the weapon."

"As expected of the smartest girl I know! Let's do this!" Mina praised.

"Oui, oui! Excellent!"

I blush at their praise. The alarm sounded and we got ready. "Try to stay out of sight and keep watch for my signal" I instructed. I used my quirk to float up against the building. Looking through the windows I found our opponents on the fifth floor. I turned back to Mina and Aoyama and gave them the peace sign. They got close to each other and prepared to be lifted up. I sent a quiet tornado down to them and I expanded it around them and watched as they began to float. Being careful not to drop them, I lifted them up to where I am. Mina used her quirk to melt the wall and create grippers to latch herself on.

"Alright, I'm ready when you are," Mina whispered. I nodded and turned to Aoyama.

"Aoyama, you ready?" he nods his head and I lift him up near the window. He does his silly pose and shoots a laser, crashing the window. I toss him inside and I follow behind shortly.

Sato let out a battle cry and charges forward, ready to fight.

"Aoyama, you go against Koda, I'll go against Sato," I instructed.

"Will do, Mademoiselle," he replies, blasting a laser towards Koda.

Sato came at me, trying to initiate hand-to-hand combat. I just dodged his attacks, making sure to keep his focus on me. It wasn't long before we hear Mina's voice call out, "I've got the weapon!"

"Eh?!" Darn it, I completely forgot you guys had three members!" Sato exclaims.

"Hero team wins!" We hear All Might say through our headpieces.

"You guys did great," I say kindly to the two boys.

"Thanks, but you three did awesome," Sato says, and Koda nods his head shyly in agreement.

We made our way back to the rest of the class and discussed our battle like everyone else's.

"The hero team showed a great representation of stealth and strategy. They worked efficiently as a team and communicated flawlessly," Tokoyami says.

"Yea, who came up with the idea to enter from the outside? Everyone else started by looking on the inside," asked Kaminari.

"Fumiko here was the brains for this operation! She's so smart!" Mina says loudly.

"You got everyone to follow your instructions and came up with an excellent plan to success. That shows that you have great leadership and strategic skills, Fumiko. Great work to all of you, you all did very well!" All Might says and announces the end of the class.

All Might said a few more things about being a hero and sped off in a hurry. We all headed back to class and changed out of our costumes and back into our uniforms. The rest of the classes went on as normal and ended up pretty boring.

* * *

The day is now over and the class was dismissed. Everyone decided to wait for Izuku to return, I included. Everyone chatted among themselves, getting to know each other until the door opened and revealed Izuku.

Everyone instantly bombarded him with praises and introductions, leaving him speechless.

"Hey, Midoriya. How are your wounds?" I asked him, looking at his bandages.

"Ah, I'm fine. Don't worry, this is just because my physical strength is a bit sapped…" he replied. "Thank you for your concern though," he adds.

"No problem."

"Where's Kachaan?"

"Katsuki? He left just a while ago, why do you ask?" I answered. Izuku didn't bother to tell me why he needed Katsuki and sped off to the school entrance.

"I wonder what that was all about," I say out loud.

"Let's go and see!" Mina says, dragging me to the window. Asui and Uraraka were also curious and looked out the window as well. Shortly after, I could see Katsuki walking towards the gates, and Izuku comes out of the school as well, calling out to him. We couldn't hear anything Izuku said to Katsuki but it made Katsuki lash out. It was also hard to tell from where we are, but it looked like Katsuki was crying. They stop talking and Katsuki continues to walk out of the gates with Izuku watching behind. All Might decided to show up out of nowhere and seemed to try and make Katsuki feel better, but the explosive boy shrugged him off and left.

"It's a fated battle between men" Uraraka concluded.

"It looks to me like Midoriya was just giving excuses" Asui responds bluntly.

"Fated battle between me," Uraraka says once more, making it her final conclusion.

I stepped away from the window and grabbed my school bag.

"Well, I should head home now. I'll see you guys tomorrow," I say and leave the class.

' _I feel like a lot of trouble is coming our way this year… hopefully, it isn't anything major…'_


	8. Breathe

**Lil Fucker Fuko:**

 **Breathe**

* * *

It was the third day of school. I got up and did my now daily morning routine before heading out the door and walking to school.

On my way, I met up with Katsuki again. I was actually a little far behind him but ran up to him, calling out his name and waving. He stopped in his tracks and turned around.

"Morning Kiki!"

"You're late."

I pouted, "Geez, can't you just return the greeting? I was only late by a few minutes," I whined.

"Not my problem, you should be more responsible," he scolded.

"I know, I know."

When we made it to the school we came across a reporter. When he noticed us he started to shove a microphone in our face and asked me questions.

"Hey! Are you from Yuuei?! What are your classes like?"

"Wha-" I was interrupted as another reporter came from out of nowhere.

"What is it like being one of All Might's students?" Asked the reporter while pointing her mic in my direction.

"Uh…"

"Excuse me! Miss! How would you describe your classes with All Might?!" Another reporter shouted.

I could hear Katsuki growl in annoyance and yanked me away from the reporters, "Fuck off you leeches! We're trying to get to class dammit!" He shouted, scaring the reporters. Katsuki stomped off, dragging me with him. He proceeded to shout and threaten the other reporters that came to bother us which got us through in no time.

"Man, that was intense. They're so relentless."

"They're annoying, that's what they are."

"Can't argue with that."

* * *

Aizawa-sensei lectured Katsuki and Izuku about how they did during the battle trials yesterday. I didn't bother listening since their fight didn't really have anything to do with me. I only perked up when I heard that we'll be selecting a Class President and Vice President.

Immediately the class started shouting and getting rowdy.

"Pick me!"

"I'll do it!"

"I would like to have that role!"

I even raised my hand and asked to be Class President. Katsuki also wanted to take on the role and started shouting.

"BE QUIET!" Someone suddenly shouted.

"This is a task laden with responsibility where you must carry and pull everyone's weight! Just because you'd like to do it doesn't mean you can!" Iida scolded.

' _He's raising his hand higher than everyone else…'_ I thought.

"I suggest we all vote on who will take the position. The one with the most votes will be the Class President, and the one with the second most will be the Vice President."

I couldn't help but agree with him. The only problem is that we don't all know each other well enough to put our trust in anyone.

Katsuki… No offense to him, but I don't think he's the type of leader everyone wants. Izuku, he's nice and motivating but I feel he is too timid and submissive to really be a leader for the whole class. Mina usually does her own thing, and Sero… _No_.

I looked at all the other classmates and looked at who could be good leaders. I came down with three people. Todoroki, Momo, and Iida. Todoroki doesn't seem to really want the role of leader so I ruled him out. I already got a sense of how smart Momo is, and she was also one of the students who got in based on recommendations. Iida was also smart. Thinking back on the past few days, Iida seemed to be the one who tries to keep the class in order and maintain a good class reputation.

I smile and decided on my vote.

Everyone got a piece of paper and wrote down the name of the person they think would be more suitable as the class president. After the votes were counted, Momo and Izuku were the winners. Izuku had three votes and Momo had two. The rest of the class had one vote each which most probably gave themselves. I gave my vote to Iida meaning he didn't vote for himself considering how bad he wanted to be the Class President.

* * *

 **-Lunch hour-**

Everyone in the school gathered at the cafeteria. The food tasted amazing and came at a surprisingly cheap price! When I got my food I was looking for a place to sit. I walked around looking for an empty seat. After finding one I rushed to sit down, afraid someone was going to claim the seat before me.

"Phew~ Finally, a place to sit."

I looked around the table to see who I was sitting by and saw that I was sitting by a boy with brown hair.

"Oops, sorry, I should have asked if anyone was sitting here before taking the seat," I apologized, earning his attention.

"Hm? Oh, it's fine. No one was sitting there, no worries," he says with a kind smile.

"I'm Fumiko Kazeyu from class 1-A," I introduced myself and held out a hand for him to shake.

He shakes my hand and returned the introduction, "Nice to meet you Kazeyu, I'm Kosei Tsuburaba from class 1-B."

I visibly brightened up when he mentioned being in a heroics class, "Sweet! What's your quirk?" I ask with curiosity.

"Solid air. I'm able to solidify air to form a wall or platform. The size usually depends on my lung capacity."

"Wow! That's like the opposite of my grandfather's quirk. He was able to take solid objects and turn them into wind and control it. My quirk took after him. I'm able to secrete the oxygen from my body and create my own air and manipulate it."

"Wow, that's so cool! I didn't think there would be someone else with a wind type quirk in this school."

"Same here, it's so interesting how similar and different our quirks are. It makes me so excited!"

"Haha me too!"

I was about to start up a conversation but the school sirens went off and prevented me from doing so.

" _ **Security Level 3 has been breached. Students, please promptly evacuate."**_

"What's Security Level 3?" I ask Kosei. He grabs my arm and drags me out the seat.

"It means someone got past the security and infiltrated school grounds! Come on! It could be a villain attack!" He says and I ran with him towards the exit. The hall was crowded and everyone was in a panic. I was eventually separated from Kosei and I try to deal with the crowd that was pushing and shoving me.

I looked around for an escape but there were too many people in the way and I couldn't see anything. The roar of the crowd was too loud for me to think, and the lack of space around me started to feel too tight.

This wasn't good. I am a girl who enjoys the luxury of moving around freely. Like air itself, I needed to be able to breathe. I had extreme claustrophobia. I hated tight spaces where I couldn't stretch out my limbs. It always manages to suffocate me and leave me breathless, gasping for air.

I started to have a panic attack. I was hyperventilating and my limbs were twitching vigorously to do something. My body began to heat up and I start to sweat, making the air feel thick.

I felt something grab my arm and pull me out of the crowd, but I couldn't stop my panic.

"Fuko, calm down!" Strong hands grasped my shoulders, trying to keep it still from twitching.

"Tch! Dammit, Fuko. Sit down and take a deep breath." Katsuki pushed me down so that I was sitting on the tiled floor and I felt him lift my head up so I was looking into his eyes.

"Breath Fuko."

I gulped up as much air as I could and let it all out in a shaky breath. He nodded his head, "Good, now keep doing that until you calm down," he instructed.

I took his advice and began to breathe in deeply and exhaling slowly, feeling myself calm down with every breath. I didn't break eye contact with him, feeling even calmer.

When my breathing returned to normal Katsuki took a seat next to me, rubbing circles on my back.

"Better?"

I nod my head, "Much. Thanks, Kiki, I'm glad you were there."

Our attention turned back to the crowd when we saw someone flying like a maniac in the air, also gathering the attention of the crowd.

"EVERYBODY CALM DOWN! IT'S OKAY!" I hear someone shout, quieting the crowd. It sounded like Iida's voice.

"IT'S JUST THE PRESS! THERE IS NOTHING TO PANIC ABOUT! PLEASE PROCEED IN A CALM MANNER!" He continued.

When everyone calmed down, Katsuki and I stood up and followed the crowd. He held onto my hand and I squeezed back so I didn't lose him. We made our way to the evacuation unit and met up with our class.

After that incident, the police arrived and the reporters withdrew. All the students were able to go back to class shortly after.

Back in class, Izuku ended up giving up his place as class president to Iida. The rest of the class supported his idea and praised Iida on how he handled the press situation like a leader.

At the end of the day, Iida was officially the class president and Momo was the vice-president.


	9. It Spells LOV!

**Lil Fucker Fuko:**

 **It Spells L.O.V.!**

* * *

Everyone is in their seats listening to Aizawa-sensei explain the training exercise we'll be doing today. There will be three instructors overlooking the training. The training will be based on rescue in natural disasters like shipwrecks or earthquakes. It will be in an off-campus facility and we had the choice to wear our costumes. Everyone was so hyped up about it, wanting to show off what they got. I was also excited about it.

"That is all, start getting ready. We'll leave in thirty minutes," Aizawa-sensei says and everyone got up to get their costumes and went to the changing rooms to change. When we changed into our costumes we all met up outside of the school where the bus will be picking us up.

"Are you excited Kiki? I know I am. I bet this place is gonna be _huge_ , which means there's gonna be a lot of room to show what we can do." I say to Katsuki, doing a series of punches in the air.

Katsuki looked at me and slapped a hand to my mouth, "I told you not to call me that when we're in public," he hissed in annoyance. His eyes widened when he felt my tongue lick his gloved hands and he pulls it back quick in retaliation.

"D-Don't do that you nasty," he says. I noticed that his face started to turn pink and I looked at him confused.

"Did you catch a fever or something? That was quick, I didn't think my mouth germs would affect you like that," I say.

His face grew even redder and he growled, "You idiot, that's not how it works. I'm just hot is all," he says.

"Oh, why didn't you say so? Here, I'll cool you off," I say. I opened the palm of my hand and a small tornado appeared on top. I held it close to Katsuki in an attempt to cool him off. He let out a long sigh as he welcomed the cool breeze I made for him.

A high pitched whistle sounded throughout the area and gathered all our attention towards Iida.

"Pay attention class 1A! Using your student numbers, form two neat lines so we can load the bus efficiently!" He ordered and blew his whistle some more, waving his hand in a gathering motion.

"Wow, that Iida is really into this whole class rep thing huh?" I say to Katsuki as I put on my goggles. We loaded the bus as Iida instructed, though the bus layout wasn't as Iida pictured it would be, so we just ended up sitting where we wanted to. I sat next to Katsuki, naturally, still keeping him cooled off with my quirk. I half listened to the others talk about their quirks and how similar Midoriya's quirk is to All Might's.

They mentioned how if anyone had pro quirks, it would be me, Katsuki, and Todoroki.

"Of course, Bakugou is always angry, so he'll never get that popular," I hear Asui say.

Katsuki got up in his seat and started yelling at the poor girl, "What did you say frog girl?! You wanna die?! I'll whoop your ass!"

"See?"

I snickered as basically everyone started to tease Katsuki about his anger issues.

"What are you laughing at Fuko, huh?!"

"Pfft... nothing… I just thought that your quirk is perfect for you Katsuki. You and your quirk are quite… pfft… _explosive_ ," I say holding in my laughter, but that didn't stop the others from laughing out loud.

"Oh fuck off Fuko, you fucker," he says with a pout on his face.

"Settle down everyone. We're here," we all hear Aizawa-sensei say.

We loaded off the bus and was greeted by none other than pro hero _Thirteen_ him freaking self.

"Welcome everyone, I've been waiting for you," he says. Everyone was in awe to see one of the best pro heroes ever.

"Please follow me and I will show you what's inside this building," he says, leading us inside a large dome-like building.

The inside was huge and consisted of all kinds of man-made natural disasters, like a landslide, a fire, wind storm, etc., all created by Thirteen. It was called the Unforeseen Simulation Joint, or USJ for short. Turns out, All Might was supposed to be here but something came up and he couldn't attend.

"Before we begin let me say one thing. O-Or two things. Or three, possibly four… or five or-"

"We get it!" The class said in unison.

"Listen carefully, I'm sure you're all aware of my powerful quirk called, Black Hole. I can use it to suck in anything and turn it into dust."

"Yeah, you used Black Hole to stop disasters and save a lot of people, haven't you?" I hear Midoriya say.

"That's true, but my quirk can be very easily used to kill," Thirteen says, "Some of you also have powers that can be dangerous. In our superhuman society, all quirks are certified and regulated, so it's easy to overlook our quirks and not realized how dangerous it can be. Please don't forget that if you lose focus or make the wrong move, your powers can be deadly, even if you're trying to do something virtuous and rescue someone. Thanks to Aizawa's fitness test, you all have a solid idea of your quirks potential. And during All Might's combat training, you likely came to realize how dangerous your powers are when used against other people. Carry those lessons over to this class. Today, you're going to learn to use your quirks to save peoples lives. You will be using your quirks only to help others, not to fight enemies, that's what being a hero is all about. That's all I have to say, thank you for listening to me." He says and bowed.

"Right, now that that's over-" Aizawa began to say, only to be interrupted by the lights in the entire dome, starting to flicker and fail. In the middle of the dome, near the central fountain, a swirling black cloud began to grow, opening a portal. Out of this aperture stepped person after person. There were dozens of them.

Aizawa-sensei's eyes widened and he got into battle mode. "Everyone don't move. Thirteen, protect the students."

"What's going on?" I asked, moving closer to see better, only for Katsuki to grab me by the shoulder and pull me back into a halt.

"Wait, has the training started already? I thought we were rescuing people," Kirishima says. Midoriya started towards the stairs, but Aizawa demanded that we stay back.

"This is real. Those are villains."

"What? How did they get into this facility?" Someone asked.

Katsuki shifted slightly, now standing in front of me. I don't know if he realized what he was doing, but it seemed like he was shielding me.

Aizawa sensei threw himself at the enemy, leaving Thirteen to lead us out of here. I must admit sensei was a joy to watch. I respected him even more, realizing that his hand-to-hand combat was earned through his own hard work, as his only power was to block other peoples powers. He was taking on a score or more of villains and making it look easy. I really admired his finesse.

"Follow me, students!" Thirteen says as he ran towards the exit. We all followed after the space hero but our escape was foiled by another dark aperture pinging between us and the door.

The black smoke coalesced into a vaguely humanoid shape with two glowing eyes. A distorted voice emanated from the murky mass. "Hello, it is a pleasure to meet you. We are the League of Villains," he starts.

"That's not a scary name. Your initials spell L.O.V. You should change it to K.I.L.L, The Killer Instinct Little League," I state earning confused stares.

The villain had no comment and decided to just continue his monologue, "I know it is impolite, but we invited ourselves into this haven of justice to say hello. And besides, isn't this place fitting for All Might to take his last breath?"

"What is this fool going on about?" I whispered to myself. Did they really plan this just to kill All Might? How the hell do they plan on doing that?

"I believe he was supposed to be here, and yet I see no sign of him. It must have been some sort of change in plans we could not foresee. I guess in the end it doesn't matter. I still have a role to play."

I saw Thirteen uncap his finger and was about to make a move when all of sudden, Katsuki and Kirishima charged at the mist guy out of nowhere. Katsuki's explosion obscured the action with a bank of grey smoke, which was somehow distinct from the villain's dark purple miasma.

"Did you consider that you'd be beaten by us before you did it?" I hear Kirishima ask proudly.

"You live up to your school's reputation, but you should be careful on what you do children, otherwise someone will end up getting hurt."

"Katsuki you idiot! What the hell are you thinking to charge in like that?! You're too damned risky!" I yelled out but he ignored me. Damn that explosive nature of his. Katsuki's smart, but he's just too rash. He doesn't even know the full extent of the villain's quirk! Dammit, Kiki! Think before you act!

"You two, get out of the way right now!" Thirteen ordered. He had one gauntlet finger open and pointed at the bad guy. The two idiots were in the way.

"I'll scatter you all throughout this facility to meet my comrades, and your death's." The mist guy said. Dark tendrils shot from the center of the darkness and surrounded the entire class. I covered my face, not knowing if this was poisonous gas or what, and next thing you know I find myself falling towards a body of water. I look around to see a ship and I use my quirk to propel myself towards it. I lightened the fall with some wind and looked at my surroundings. I was in the shipwreck zone.

"I wonder if I'm alone…" I think out loud, "I guess that mist guy has a warping quirk and warped me here. Meaning that he warped the others someplace as well. But I'm inside the facility which means he doesn't want any of us to go outside. Probably so we can't go and get help."

I see a body pop out of the water with a tongue wrapped around it. As the body got closer I could see that it was Midoriya, I went to grab Midoriya and help him on his feet while the tongue drew back. It soon came back and slammed what looked to be Mineta onto the ship, not giving me enough time to help him. I looked overboard to see Asui climbing the side of the ship and hop on board with us.

"You saved my life Asui. Thanks." Midoriya says helping her on.

"I told you to call me Tsu," she says, and Midoriya stammered out an apology.

"Are you guys alright? Are there others?" I ask, mainly to Tsu, as she most likely scouted the water beforehand.

"No, I didn't see anyone else in the water, just these two," Asui says, gesturing to the two boys. "This day turned into a bad one quick huh?"

"Yeah, I can't help but think about what that guy said back there, about All Might," Midoriya says, "They somehow knew our schedules and knew we'd be here. They must've snuck into campus and got our school files during the break-in when everyone was distracted. They planned the perfect time to strike."

"Well, it's not like these guys can actually kill All Might right? He's the best of the best! He's unstoppable," Mineta says.

"Even so, to have an attack so precise and planned out like this... they have to have _something_. Villains who plan ahead are the most dangerous ones. They're not just ordinary thugs who think highly of themselves," I say.

"Which means that they must have found a way to actually kill All Might," Asui finishes. "Even so, we should focus more on how to get out of this situation before we get tortured to death. Who knows if we could even get out of this alive."

"No! The pros are going to save us right Midoriya?! Tell that girl to shut up!" Mineta cried out in a panic.

"Ribbit?!" We hear Asui exclaim. I looked to where Asui was looking and could see villains breaking the surface in the water surrounding the boat we were on.

"Oh no! It's bad guys!" Mineta cried out.

"If they found a way to beat All Might then it's up to us to stop these guys before they can do anything to him. We'll fight back, head on." Midoriya says with a determined glare. He was still shaking, most likely out of fear; but hey, I'm scared too. This is our first villain encounter after all.

"What do you mean we fight?! These guys might be able to kill All Might and you expect us to take them?! Did you hit your head when you got warped here?!"

"Cool it grape head, just think about it," I say, "They obviously know what was inside of USJ and placed themselves accordingly with their quirks."

"That just means they have an advantage though right?"

"Not necessarily. Asu- I mean Tsu has a quirk fit more for a water terrain, but she still landed here in the shipwreck zone," Midoriya explained.

"Which means, they don't know about our quirks. We still have the element of surprise," Asui says.

"You're right, and look. They're playing it smart and staying in the water. They're being cautious, waiting for us to make the first move," I say. These villains are smart, just because we're children they don't underestimate our abilities.

"Then let's talk about our quirks and figure out a way to utilize them together," Asui suggests. "I'll go first. I can basically do anything a frog can do. I can stick to walls, jump really high, and I can stick my tongue out about twenty meters. I can also take my stomach out and wash it, and I can secrete mucus that would sting a little. The last two is not important though."

"Wow, I knew you were strong, but that's amazing," Midoriya complemented, "I have my super strength but it hurts my body and I end up out of commission."

"So we can't use your strength carelessly," I say and he nods. "My quirk allows me to create air from my body. I can jump really high like Tsu, and I can run really fast. My quirk takes away oxygen from my blood flow through, so if I use it too much I'll get dizziness and pass out."

"Wow, there's so much you can do with that quirk. What about you, Mineta. What can you do?" Midoriya asked.

Mineta plucked a ball from his head and placed it onto the wall near him, "I've got these sticky balls. Their strength varies. Depending on how I'm feeling they could stick for a whole day. They don't stick to me though, I just bounce off of them. If I pull out too much my head will start bleeding."

We just looked at him, nothing to say about it really. Mineta panicked, "Don't look at me like that! I knew we should've waited for the pro's to show up, my quirk isn't fit for battle!"

I flicked him on the forehead, stopping his panic attack, "Quit your whining. I think I have an idea that can put your quirk to use," I say, catching the interest in both Midoriya and Asui.

"Woah really? What is it?" Midoriya asked.

"If I create a whirlpool that will suck up the villains in one area, then Mineta's balls can surround them and stick them together into one big human ball. Tsu and I can jump us out of here at the same time. If they're all stuck, then we wouldn't have to worry about them coming after us."

"That's exactly what I was thinking as well. Though I must admit I never thought about using Mineta's quirk like that. I think this plan will work."

A large hand made of water sliced down onto the ship, causing it to split in half and start sinking. "I'm sick and tired of waiting! Come out and fight us you brats!" We hear a villain yell out.

"Alright, now is the time to act. Midoriya, get on my back. Tsu, you carry Mineta. Throw as many balls as you can once I create the whirlpool."

"Right," they all say.

I bent down so Midoriya could climb onto my back. Once he got on I latched my arms around his legs for support and tried to stand up straight. I huffed and fumbled a little bit, struggling to hold his weight, "You know, you're a lot heavier than you look Midoriya."

"Ah, s-sorry," he responds, his face most likely going red from embarrassment.

"We're ready, let's go," Asui says and I nod. I pushed my hands out towards the ground and shot out a blast of wind, sending Midoriya and I high up in the air. I took in a deep breath and made a tunnel with my hands around my mouth. I blew through my hand and a tunnel of air spiraled towards the water where all the villains were. It hit the water and just like I had planned, created a whirlpool, sucking in all the villains.

"Now guys!" I called out to Asui and Mineta. Asui jumped up and Mineta began to throw as many balls as he can into the water. All the sticky balls started to connect the villains into a giant pile as they all got swept up in the middle of the whirlpool.

"Alright! We did it!" I cheered, throwing a fist in the air for victory.

"Yeah! Yeah! We are so cool!" Mineta cheered as well. We flew through the air for a while and just as we were about to hit the water I let out a gust of wind to lighten our fall, landing in the water safely.

"Hehe, I had a good poop this morning which makes my balls stickier. They're not going anywhere," Mineta said.

"Dude, TMI" I say, my face cringing with disgust. I felt Midoriya unlatch himself from me and I could hear him muttering.

"Wow, I can't believe that worked. Though I completely forgot about the possibility of people being underwater, and what if Kazeyu's wind pressure wasn't strong enough? Then I would have had to use my quirk and risk damaging my fingers or my arm, and-"

"Stop thinking too much, it's creeping me out, please," Asui say making Midoriya stop muttering. "Instead of second-guessing what we just did, shouldn't we worry about getting ourselves unexposed?"

"Yeah dude, what we did was amazing and lucky, but that was only the beginning. We should group up with the rest of the class," I suggested.

"Right. If we follow this path over here, then we can get to the exit and avoid the central plaza entirely." Midoriya pointed in the direction he was talking about. It was a good plan. This path will take a direct route back to where the entrance was, and there were no villains around to be spotted.

"Yeah, that will be the safest route to take," I agreed.

"And we wouldn't have to run into the villains Aizawa-sensei is facing over there." The frog girl pointed to the central plasma where sensei was facing off against a mob of villains. Battle cries and rumbling could be heard from where we were at.

"But, if he keeps fighting those villains he'll overexert himself. He'll end up getting defeated by those villains keeping us safe," Midoriya says. He had a conflicted look in his eyes. My eyes widened at the obvious suggestion.

"Ribbit?"

"Don't tell me… Are you trying to get us killed or something?" Mineta asked in disbelief.

"I'm not saying we head in the middle of battle. But the least we can do is find a way to take some of those guys out and lighten his load."

Well, I guess that's better than doing nothing and feeling sorry for ourselves. We didn't apply at this school just so we could stand by and not help.

"I agree. Pro hero or not, Aizawa-sensei isn't invincible. I don't wanna sit back while he's out fighting for us," I say.

"Alright fine, but let's just see how things are going first before we do anything rash," Mineta says and we all nod in agreement. We swam quietly, keeping sure to not draw any attention to ourselves. We managed to get back to the Central Plaza, though we still stayed in the water since it would be the safest place for the time being. We got near the shoreline but stayed low.

"Hey, Midoriya? Kazeyu?" Mineta whispered, "We're just going to see how things are okay?"

"We know," Midoriya reassured.

"Just stay calm, if it gets too dangerous then we'll high tail it out of here," I say.

The four of us flinched slightly when we saw a villain go down hard. Aizawa sensei could be seen going back and forth between villains, knocking them out one by one. With the help of his scarf, sensei had flown above the group as he used it to wrap around a couple of the villains before he throws them across the area. The villains went to attack him again, trying to catch him by surprise but they were put down quickly.

All the while he fought, a man with a lot of hands attached to his body watched. He was most likely the ringleader of these villains. He stood where he was, along with a strange creature that looked like a giant purple bird with its brain exposed. The man with the hands watched sensei closely as he scratched at his neck.

Sensei looked to the man and prepared to fight him.

"The final boss," Sensei say and his scarf went to go capture the hand man. Aizawa sensei rushed forth, using his scarf to pull the man towards him just as he activated his quirk. He went to elbow him right in the stomach but hand guy managed to block.

We smiled at our sensei as it seems like he is doing well, but then we frowned. "Damn it," sensei cursed before his hair went down.

"It's hard to see because you're moving around so much…" hand guy started to say, "... But there's an instant when your hair falls. That's when your quirk deactivates, isn't it? And the space in between gets shorter and shorter." Aizawa-sensei's eyes widened at this; from where we are, we could see that sensei's sleeve began to turn gray. Hand guy's fingers came in contact with his skin, and we watched in horror as his elbow began to disintegrate, revealing his muscle tissue.

"Don't push yourself now… Eraserhead." Hand guy says, smiling under his hand mask.

Gritting his teeth, Aizawa-sensei pushed hand guy back, causing him to stumble as he readied himself when the other villains he knocked out earlier started to get up from the ground. The villains once more engaged in battle with him. He kicked and punched at them, sending most of them flying in a random direction. He attempted to catch his breath as he held his crumpled arm since had a hard time moving it.

"You're so cool," Hand guy said, "Oh and by the way hero... I am _not_ the final boss."

I wondered what he meant as a shadow suddenly loomed over our sensei. There I saw that it had been the strange creature that had managed to get behind sensei without him noticing. Without having time to react, the creature grabbed a hold of sensei's head and slammed him into the ground hard, causing his goggles to fly off his head; my eyes widened in horror at this, along with Midoriya, Mineta, and Tsuyu. The creature continued to slam his head into the ground causing him to bleed, though despite this the strange creature continued with its merciless assault.

"Sensei…" I say in complete and utter shock as I put my hands over my mouth.

"I'll tell you something, Eraserhead. All Might may be the Symbol of Peace to society but he's…" hand guy pointed over to the creature that had Aizawa-sensei, now gripping his arm, "He's the Anti-Symbol of Peace… The bio-engineered Nomu."

The four of us sat in the water just frozen and in shock as the creature we learned was named Nomu continued his assault on our sensei. We can hear sensei cry out in agony when his arms snapped like twigs.

Sensei looked to Nomu and activated his quirk, but Nomu had still managed to snap his other arm and sensei cried out once more.

We were still petrified by what we were seeing as Nomu slammed our sensei's head into the ground once more.

"Oh God, you guys…" Mineta said as his voice quivered, "I can't watch anymore… We should just get out of here while we still can…"

"Ribbit…" Asui said quietly as she sunk deeper in the water in fear.

My body shook and quivered and my hands squeezed tightly into fists. I was horrified, but my anger overshot my fear. How could anyone in the world be this cruel? Sensei is already out of commission. There's no need to keep hurting him like this! Why won't this creature stop?!


	10. Fainted!

**Lil Fucker Fuko:**

 **Fainted!**

* * *

My body shook and quivered and my hands squeezed tightly into fists. I was horrified, but my anger overshot my fear. How could anyone in the world be this cruel? Sensei is already out of commission. There's no need to keep hurting him like this! Why won't this creature stop?!

My eyes snapped to where a black mist appeared and the villain from earlier appeared. "Tomura Shigaraki," the mist guy said to get the hand guy's attention.

"Kurogiri," Shigaraki, the hand guy, starts, "Did you take care of Thirteen?"

The guy named Kurogiri replied, "I've successfully put Thirteen out of action, but I'm afraid one of the students managed to get outside."

" _What_?" Shigaraki says angrily. He soon brought his hands to his neck and started to scratch at his skin. "Kurogiri you-!" He started to say, anger could be heard in his voice, "If you weren't our way out of here then I would have you crushed into pieces!"

He kept scratching and scratching until suddenly he stopped. "We can't win against a dozen pros… It's game over. Man… Let's go home."

Midoriya, Asui, and Mineta had been shocked to hear this, though my anger only raged more.

"They're going home?" Mineta asked, "Did he just say they're going home?"

"I have a bad feeling about this" Asui says in worry.

"Yeah me too… It doesn't make sense," Midoriya whispered.

I couldn't help but growl a little. They hurt Thirteen; they sent villains after my classmates; they mercilessly used Aizawa-sensei as a punching bag… and now… they were just going to leave him to die… they were tossing him aside like a piece of _trash_?! How dare these bastards commit such dishonorable acts! They don't deserve to walk away from this without justice being served!

Bubbles surrounded me in the water and my body flew out of the water, causing a big splash. I kicked the air, sending a strong gust of wind towards the brain monster. But he didn't budge at all. Shigaraki had to shield himself and hold his ground so he didn't get blasted away.

I landed on my feet and stared in cold-blooded anger. "You… YOU LET SENSEI GO RIGHT NOW!" I yelled in fury.

Shigaraki gave a light chuckle. "Another hero wannabe coming to save the day, huh?"

I pointed to him, "You! You're making that creature do this to sensei right?! Tell him to stop!"

"I don't have time for you, kid. We're just about to leave anyway and I'm already in a bad mood as it is. Why don't you run along before I get really angry."

"You cowards! How dare you do this to sensei and just toss him aside to die?! That is unforgivable! I'll make sure you have a bloody end for doing that!" I yelled aggressively.

Shigaraki clicked his tongue before he started to scratch at his neck again, "This girl… she's getting on my nerves. Nomu…" Nomu's eyes twitched as he loosened up on Aizawa-sensei and seemed to respond to only one word.

" _Kill_."

I only had a mere second to dodge the creature as he smashed a small crater in the ground where I had been standing. I sent a blast of air towards him and propelled myself towards Shigaraki. I was going to send an air slice at him but the Nomu appeared out of nowhere, blocking the attack and slapping me away with great force.

I went flying towards the ground with unbelievable speed, my goggles breaking off upon impact with the ground. Nomu appeared above me and I shot air from my feet causing me to slide against the ground before he could get me. Once more, I tried to go for Shigaraki.

If I could just get to him and bring him down, then maybe… maybe that creature would stop his attacks. I was so close. My hand began propelling air. I can make it!

A large hand grabs me by the foot. I gasped as I was yanked backward harshly and swung toward the ground. I felt the air leave my lungs as a large hand pushed me against the ground to keep me still.

"You're a fast and clever girl. But Nomu is simply out of your league," the hand guy says.

Nomu grabbed my arms and squeezed hard. I cried out in pain as my arms snapped like a bunch of uncooked noodles. Tears welled up in my eyes at the pain and I cried out, even more, when he continued to break my arms. The wind picked up as I tried to push air throughout my entire body in an attempt of pushing the creature off of me. Nomu didn't move a muscle and began to pull at my arms. I could feel my skin getting tighter and tighter around my shoulders. He was going to rip my arms off!

"Now then, let's leave a gift for All Might before we go."

The hand guy ran fast towards where Izuku, Tsu, and Mineta were hiding. My eyes widened in fear as he reached out for Tsu's face. I remember how he made Aizawa's elbow crumble just by touching him and I felt a rush of panic seep through my veins.

"ASUI!"

Right when Shigaraki's hand was centimeters away, he stopped. He clicked his tongue again and turned to look over his shoulder, "... Damn it… You really are so cool… Eraserhead."

I looked to the floor and saw that Aizawa-sensei had regained consciousness and activated his quirk, bringing me relief. His hair was floating up and his eyes bright red as he tried his hardest to keep his eyes opened.

"You... Let Asui go! SMASH!" I hear Midoriya yell and a very large blast of wind was sent towards the hand guy. I had to bury my face into the ground at the impact of Midoriya's punch.

When the wind dispersed, it was revealed that Nomu had taken the hit, but he didn't seem to be injured in the slightest. I looked in shock. I didn't even realize that Nomu had disappeared.

"You move well." Shigaraki said to him, "Your 'Smash'... Are you by chance a follower of All Might's?" He shrugged, "Oh well, it doesn't matter. I'm done with you."

Nomu grabbed a hold of Midoriya's arm and raised his fist to hit him. At the same time, Asui slapped the guy's hand away from her face and went to grab Midoriya with her tongue. That didn't stop Shigaraki from reaching out to her again as well as Mineta.

I tried to get up but my arms hurt so much, I couldn't use them to propel myself up.

"No… STOP!" I yelled desperately. I tried to propel myself to my feet with air shooting from my chest, but then a wave of dizziness caused me to fall flat on the ground once more.

 **BOOM!**

A loud crash sounded by the entrance and everyone stopped. We look to see All Might enter the building looking pissed off. He wasn't smiling at all which made him look scary as hell. But even so, I let out a relieved laugh.

"W-We're saved!" I cheered. Before I could even blink, I felt myself being carried away from the scene and gently laid onto the ground along with Aizawa-sensei. I looked up to see All Might disappear and reappear with Midoriya, Asui, and Mineta, putting them down next to us.

"You were willing to go all out on mere _students_. That is unforgivable!" All Might says with anger.

"Well to be fair, the wind girl and that curly haired boy were willing to blast everything they got towards me. I was simply returning the favor," the hand man says.

"You three," All Might addressed the three still standing, "Take Aizawa and young Kazeyu to safety. I'll handle this."

"But All Might! That brain guy is too strong! I manage to land a full on punch and he wasn't even phased!" Midoriya said and he looked on in worry, "Let me stay and help you! I can fight!"

"M-Me too," I say, trying to get up, "I still got my legs. I can still fight as well!" I say and let out a yelp of pain when I tried to move my arms.

"Stay back. You don't need to worry young ones." All Might raised his fist and made a thumbs up. We both begrudgingly complied with All Might's wishes and decided to let him fight alone.

"I-I'll leaves this to you then," Midoriya says as he lifts me up. He went to pull me onto his shoulders but I shook my head.

"Don't carry me. I can still walk. Get Aizawa-sensei," I say standing on my feet finally, my arms dangling uselessly to my sides. I fumbled a bit as my head started to spin slightly, but I pushed the dizziness down and righted my footing.

Midoriya draped Aizawa-sensei over his shoulders and Mineta placed the man's feet on his own shoulders. We proceeded to walk away and get to safety, watching as Nomu and All Might battle it out.

"Yeah! Get that guy! Punch him right in the balls!" Mineta cheered.

"Maybe there wasn't a reason to worry about these villains after all," Asui says, "All Might's virtually unstoppable."

I smiled, "You're right. We'll just have to leave this to him."

We continued watching behind us as we walked away. It looked like All Might was winning. He didn't even seem out of breath yet. Mineta cheered him on loudly and Asui was smiling with relief as she watched the battle.

I turned to Midoriya to see his reaction only to be surprised. Instead of relief and happiness, he was looking at the battle with fear and worry.

Something is troubling him. But what?

I hear the three of them gasped and look back to the battle to see that All Might and Nomu was in some weird pose with the giant creature in two places going through one of those dark portals.

"Asui, can you carry Aizawa-sensei for me?" I hear Midoriya ask.

"Ribbit, sure. But why Midoriya?" Asui took a hold of our sensei and Midoriya began to walk towards the battle.

Our eyes widened when he started to full on sprint towards All Might.

"What are you crazy?!" Mineta cried out

"I'll go after him!" I say and ran after Midoriya.

"Hey, wait!" I here Asui call out but we were already off.

Midoriya lunged forwards to aim a punch towards Nomu, "Let go of All Might!"

Kurogiri suddenly appeared in between the charging teen and the crippled teacher. "How foolish."

Midoriya couldn't stop in time before he would get sucked in by the portal. I propelled my feet to run faster and stop him in time, but I was too far away. His hand was almost in the portal.

A blast came out of nowhere, slamming Kurogiri into the ground, just before his portal could send Midoriya someplace fatally unpleasant. "Get the hell out of my way DEKU!" A familiar voice yelled.

Kurogiri was tossed to the ground and I look to see Katsuki pinning him.

A sudden chill came forth and I look to see Todoroki standing beside me, sending a sheet of ice that encased Nomu's right side, through the portal, and up the arm holding All Might.

I hear someone let out a battle cry and I turn to see Kirishima trying to swing at Shigaraki but he missed as the villain leaped away from him.

Kirishima whined about not showing anything cool but I ignored him. I watched as All Might freed himself from Nomu's death grip.

"Fuko, you alright?!" I hear Katsuki asked. I turned to him and saw him looking furiously at my arms.

I nodded, "Yeah. I'm still standing," I reassure him.

"Delinquents like you could never bring down All Might." I hear Todoroki say.

"Kachaan, everyone…" Midoriya says in shock and he wipes his face. Afterward, he stared on in determination, glad that his friends were alright and here with him.

"Kurogiri, how can you let little brats get the best of you?" Shigaraki says to the warp man.

Katsuki smirked, "You got careless you filthy mist guy. It wasn't that hard to figure you out. This neck brace means that you have a physical body right? That means you're not immune to physical attacks if they're well aimed."

The man tried to get up, but Katsuki let out a small explosion as a warning to keep him down, "Don't move! If you try anything funny I'll blow your brains out and they'll be piecing you back together for weeks!" He threatened.

"Woah. That doesn't sound very heroic," Kirishima mocked.

"Kids really are amazing these days. They make the League of Villains look like amateurs. I don't really like that." Shigaraki says. He turns to Nomu, who is still in the warp gate. "Nomu."

Nomu began to pull himself out of the gate, letting out cries of pain.

I glared at the creature. "Oh, no you don't!" I say as I kicked my leg back and flipped forward in the air. I brought the kick back to the front from above me, swinging an air slice towards the creature. The wind caused the ice around his body to shatter, breaking apart his right arm and leg. I thought that would stop him from moving but he still manages to pull himself out of the warp gate as if he didn't even feel his limbs break off.

"How is he still moving?" Midoriya asks in disbelief. We watch as Nomu stumbles without one of his legs, and then his limbs began to grow back in an instant.

"Stay back everybody!" All Might instructed. "What is this? I thought you said his quirk was shock absorption!"

"It is. But that doesn't mean it's his only quirk. He also has super regeneration," Shigaraki says. "Nomu has been genetically modified to take you on even at one hundred percent of your power. He's basically a highly efficient punching bag that hits back."

Everyone got into a battle stance, ready to fight at any moment.

"First, we need to free our method of escape. Get him Nomu."

An explosion came a second after he said that and I yelled in panic, "Kiki!"

"Kachaan!"

My eyes widened when I saw next to me was Katsuki himself.

"Huh? Kachaan? Woah, did you dodge that? That was so fast." Midoriya wondered out loud.

Katsuki clicked his tongue, "Shut up, no I didn't you damn nerd."

"Then how'd you get over here?" Kirishima asked.

"I bet it was All Might," I say, "I didn't even see them move. So fast… It's unbelievable."

"You were willing to kill a kid? How dare you?!" All Might says.

"I was just saving my companion. Besides, those two tried to kill me before, remember?" He says pointing to me and Midoriya, "All you heroes use violence as an excuse of committing justice. It pisses me off. Why do some people get to decide that some violent acts are heroic and others are villainous? To pass judgment on what's good and evil. You call yourself the symbol of peace? Ha, you're just a government sponsor who's an instrument of violence. And violence always breeds more violence. I'll make sure the world understands that once you're dead."

"You're just a lunatic. Villains like you always try to make their acts sound so noble. But the truth is that you just do it because you like it, isn't that right?" All Might responded.

"We got them outnumbered," I hear Todoroki say, getting ready to fight.

"And Kachaan found the warp guy's weakness."

Kirishima made his hands harden, "These guys act tough, but we can take them down with All Might's help."

I went to get in a battle position as well before All Might demanded that we do not engage. "You kids get out of here," he says.

"You would've been in trouble earlier if it weren't for me remember?" Todoroki says.

"Yeah, All Might. I know you're the number one hero and all, but let us help you," I say.

"I thank you for your assistance young Todoroki, and I admire your bravery Kazeyu, but it'll be alright. Just sit back and watch a pro at work."

"But you're too hurt, your bleeding."

All Might didn't say anything, but he gave us yet another thumbs up to show that he won't let anything bad happen.

Shigaraki ordered Kurogiri and Nomu to take care of All Might, saying that he'll take care of the rest of us. He started to come straight for us and we got ready to fight once again.

"Fuko, get behind me," Katsuki ordered as he steps in front of me to shield me from the oncoming attack.

"I don't need protection Kiki. I can still hold my ground."

"Just shut up and listen to me. And I told you not to call me that in public," he snapped.

All Might and Nomu charged at each other, stopping a punch with another punch. The impact of both their punches caused a shock wave that blew Shigaraki back.

"If this guy's power is shock absorption… then there is a limit to how much he can take right?!" All Might says, throwing another punch and Nomu blocking it.

They both threw a series of punches, too fast for me to see, causing an even bigger shock wave. We were getting swept up off our feet from it and we struggled to stay rooted to the ground.

"Everyone get behind me! Brace yourselves!" I ordered and stepped in front of Katsuki, much to his dislike. I took a deep breath and blew air from my mouth creating a shield of air around us, making it easier for us to stay put and not fly away.

"If you were created to go against one hundred percent of my power then I'll just have to go beyond that and _force_ you to surrender!" We hear All Might say.

"Woah, he's so strong!"

"And so fast! I can't even see what's going on!"

I hear some of the boys talk in awe as they watch the scene lay forth in front of us. I struggled to keep the shield up, I was losing consciousness fast from using my quirk too much. But I kept going. Seeing All Might fight beyond one hundred percent, even with his injuries… It just means that I have to keep fighting too, no matter what!

I inhaled once more and created another shield, hoping my lungs wouldn't give out just yet.

"A real hero always finds a way for justice to be served. Here's a lesson for you. You've heard these words before but I'll show you what it really means… To go beyond… PLUS _ULTRA_!" All Might gave one final punch, sending Nomu to go rocketing out of the stadium. The punch caused the entire place to shake and my windshield broke from me losing my balance. I was about to fall to the ground before I felt strong arms catch me. I look up to see Katsuki holding me up and I thank him for doing so.

"That's some crazy power," Katsuki says, wrapping an arm around my waist to keep me lifted.

"As expected. There's no reason for us to be here now, All Might can handle it." Todoroki says.

"Yeah, we better group up with the others so we don't get in his way," Kirishima says, "Come on Midoriya, let's go."

We turned around to see some of the villains getting back up from unconsciousness, and we stopped.

I wiggled out of Katsuki's hold and tried to get ready, but I was feeling too dizzy and I fumbled again. My vision was spinning wildly, and there was an irritating ringing in my ears. I tried my hardest to stand upright and leaned onto Katsuki for support.

"Hey, get a grip will ya!" I hear Katsuki's voice and felt hands grabbed at my shoulders. "Fuko! Can you hear me? Hey, answer me damn it!"

His voice started to sound muffled. I tried to walk forward but the world around me was still spinning out of control and I lost my balance, falling onto the floor. I felt hands grabbed me and lift me up into the air. I tried to make sense of what was happening before my vision gave out and I fell to unconsciousness.


	11. Dummies Everywhere!

**Lil Fucker Fuko:**

 **Dummies Everywhere!**

* * *

Groaning at the sound of white noise I opened my eyes slowly. I glared at the humming ceiling light as it continued to hum and make its existence known. I sat up in the hospital bed, ignoring the pain in my casted arms and acknowledged the presence on my right.

"How long was I out?"

"About three hours" Katsuki answers.

"And sensei? The others?"

"Aizawa and Thirteen are going to be fine. Everyone else except you and Deku was unharmed."

I let out a sigh of relief at what he just said, "I'm glad."

The tension in the room was dry. Katsuki was waiting for me to say something, whatever was on my mind. I decided to give him what he wants and broke the silence. "I was stupid…" I start, my voice cracking as I feel a lump form in my throat. I swallowed hard and continued, "They were leaving but my _stupid_ emotions wanted them to pay." My eyes began to water, blurring my vision, and the lump in my throat became bigger. "I put everyone in danger… Asui was almost killed because of me…" As I say that last sentence, a choked sob escaped my lips and the tears flowed freely.

Katsuki got up from his seat and moved to sit beside me, pulling me to his chest and wrapping his arms around me. "Don't cry dammit. You look weird when you cry remember? You look better when you smile."

I sniffed, "I'm sorry… I just feel like a failure, you know?" I respond, my voice quivering.

"You're not a failure Fuko. Nobody could've gone up with that creature except for All Might. And even then, All Might barely managed to win. The important thing is that you did something right?" He says with a comforting voice.

I snort, "Yeah, something _stupid_ "

"Dammit, I'm trying to cheer you up you fucker," he says with irritation. After a sigh, he continues, "Look, what you did may have been reckless, but you defended our honor. You _cared_. Instead of sitting back and doing nothing, you intervene. You were being a _hero_."

My eyes widened at his words. My face suddenly felt hot and my stomach and chest felt ten times lighter. I bury my face further into his chest, enjoying the comfort his cologne brought to me.

"I never expected you to be quite the charmer, Kiki"

I could hear Katsuki's heart beat faster as he tries to stammer out a reply, "I-I… Um, w-well… Y-You… Uh…"

"Thanks," I say simply. I focus on the hum of his chest as it moved up and down with his steady breathing. I found the sound much more soothing than the ceiling light. It was like a quiet lullaby of comfort. I let out a sigh of content and closed my eyes, letting his breathing lull me back to sleep.

* * *

Katsuki looked down at the girl and realized that she fell asleep. He sighed and laid on the hospital bed, letting Fumiko rest on his chest. He reached up to stroke her soft blue hair and stared up at the ceiling.

He lets out a rare, genuine smile and closed his eyes, letting himself fall asleep as well.

* * *

School was canceled for a couple of days after the incident. During that time I was in casts until school started up again and Recovery Girl healed me. My arms mostly had clean-cut bone breakage, which made the healing process easy to take care of and not drain too much of my energy.

Aizawa-sensei was not so lucky and had to remain in casts and bandages, making him look like a mummy.

"Aizawa-sensei, shouldn't you be in the hospital, recovering?" Asui asks with concern.

"Yeah, you took some serious injuries. You should be taking it easy sensei," Uraraka also comments with concern.

"My well being is not of importance," Sensei retaliates dully. "The past few days has been stressful for many, but your battle is not over…"

' _Oh no! Is it more villains?!'_ I think to myself, slightly panicking.

"The Yuuei's Sports Festival is upon us," he finishes.

Everyone cheered out loud, making a ruckus. I breathed a sigh of relief that it was just a school event.

Aizawa's eyes glowed red and everyone immediately shut up and sat back in their seats.

His eyes returned to normal and he continued to speak, "This Sport's Festival will be a big factor in your futures. I advise that you all take this seriously."

Asui raised her hand and spoke, "But is having the Sports Festival such a great idea after just having the incident at the USJ?"

"It is precisely the reason for withholding the event. The school board wants to show our strength and make sure outsiders know we weren't weakened. Even so, we still can't just _not_ have the festival. This is one of the most important events that replaced the Olympics. _Everyone_ all around the world will be watching"

I nodded with determination. This event will be a good chance for pro heroes to see what I am capable of. I'll need to train extra hard if I want them to notice me.

When lunch time came around, I told the Bakusquad to start lunch without me. I really enjoy that name. It was funny how Katsuki always manage to attract friends when he makes a show of disliking it.

I head on over to the teachers office area and seek out Aizawa-sensei. He was sitting at a desk, staring at a computer screen. I walked right up to him, earning his attention and he turned to me in acknowledgement.

"Shouldn't you be eating lunch?" he asks.

"I've got plenty of time. I wanted to ask you for some advice," I respond.

"Very well. Let me hear it."

I smiled in thanks and spoke, "I want some advice on how to utilize my quirk more efficiently without passing out too soon."

"That's a good question to ask. If you want more efficiency you need to lower the amount of wind you use."

This surprised me. Lower amount of wind? Like, smaller attacks? How will that take down bad guys?

As if reading my mind he says, "Small attacks can be more useful than bigger ones if you know how to use it. Your fighting style focuses on strategic maneuvering, stealth, and flexibility. Using big scale attacks just doesn't collaborate with how you fight. If you ask me, I'd say you picked up the 'bigger-the-better' logic from Bakugou"

I frown with realization. He's right, Katsuki was the one who helped me train my quirk when we were little and he always favored big flashy attacks. I always followed his lead when it came to combat because he was naturally good at it.

"Using small attacks would allow you to use less of your oxygen levels and increase your skill level in silent combat. Think of your quirk as a needle, not a sword. It's a lot more difficult to learn but once you master it, you'll become very lethal."

I nod my head after I thought about what he just said. "I think I understand what you're saying. Thanks, sensei, you were a big help!" I bowed in thanks and left to go eat lunch.

' _I have a lot of work to do…'_

* * *

I took Aizawa-sensei's words to heart and asked to use the target dummies to train after school. The school had thousands of training dummies with targets on all of the vital spots of a body.

I decided to work with one at a time.

I stared at the training dummy standing upright at the other end of the gym I was in. I lift my hand out towards the dummy and took a deep breath.

"Okay, small, and precise." I say to myself.

I shot out a blast of wind, trying to make it as small as possible. It reached the target and the target flew off the ground and slammed into the wall. I groaned in frustration and went to set it back in its place.

If I was to focus on small, precise attacks, I needed to wound the dummy without moving it. That was my goal for now. After that, I would work on my aim and try to hit the targets on the dummy.

I move back to my spot on the other side of the gym and tried again.

I tried again and again but I ended up with the same results.

I sat down on the floor and cried out in frustration. "This is harder than I thought!"

With a frustrated grunt, I got up off the ground and back to my feet. I decided to move closer to the dummy and just practice like that so I wouldn't have to walk back and forth so much. I stood about four meters (about twelve feet) away from the dummy and raised my hand.

I shot at it and instead of it flying back, the shoulder of the dummy was blasted. I blinked and look at what just happened. I smiled and fist pumped the air. I moved towards the dummy to inspect the damage and saw how the cut wasn't clean. It looked like it exploded.

"I need to sharpen my wind…" I say to myself and I move back to my spot.

I did the same thing again and again, this time getting more and more progress.

I spent two weeks, during heroics class and after school hours, training my quirk. I got better at reserving my oxygen and using smaller attacks. By the fourth day, I was already getting what I want from the opposite side of the gym like how I first started out. My aim was improving but it was still a work in progress. I came up with several different attacks and named them accordingly.

The first attack I came up with was called Air Bullet. I just hold out my palm and shoot small bullets of air.

The second attack I named, Wind Blades. My Wind Blade attack allows me to send sharp blades of air when I make a slicing motion with my hands.

I also came up with a move that would allow me to hover in the air and I called it, Hoverboard. I just create a platform with my wind and use it to guide me around, much faster than running and walking. The only problem is that I can only hover about two feet above the ground.

And lastly, my Wind Dagger. This was the trickiest move to learn, as I had to create a literal _dagger_ out of wind. The wind would surround my hands and sharpen. In order to actually shape it like a dagger with a point, I have to extend my fingers and keep them pushed together. I thought it would be useful to have this move because all of my other moves were long distance attacks. I figured it would be wise to have a close range attack in hand just in case I get caught up in a close ranged battle.

It wasn't long before the two weeks was up and the Yuuei's Sports Festival was upon us.

I just hope I put all that training to use.

* * *

 **Hey guys! I just wanted to let you all know that I fixed up the last ten chapters. I was reading through it all and I found so many mistakes. I was so embarrassed, but it's looking better now.**

 **I wanted to give a special shout out to _Bre CC,_ and _Guest: RandomBookworm_ , for their wonderful comments. Thank you so much for reading my fanfic and for the wonderful words you said about it. It really warms my heart to know you enjoy it!**


	12. START!

**Lil Fucker Fuko:**

 **START!**

* * *

It was Sunday morning and I was currently training inside the school gym. I've been training since five in the morning and It's already 10:00. My joints were hurting but I ignored the pain and kept at what I was doing. I need to get stronger.

In the two weeks that I've been training, I can say that I've definitely improved. I haven't mastered my new combat moves just yet, but I'm getting there. I've been practicing my new moves with my feet as well, but it's not as well developed as when I used my hands.

I destroyed my fifty-sixth dummy today and I decided to take a break and get a drink of water. I walked over to my stuff and uncapped my water bottle, chugging down half the bottle. I put the bottle down and grabbed my phone, looking at all the notifications.

 _/Dance Queen\\\_

 _\- Hey, call me when you get the chance! -_

I blinked at the text and wondered what Mina wanted to talk to me about. I clicked the call button and place the phone to my ear, waiting for her to pick up.

Seconds later and Mina's voice ranged through the phone. " _Good morning Fumiko!"_

"G'morning Mina. You asked for me to call you? Do you need help with your homework again?" I asked.

" _Not at all, I finished my homework already. I just wanted to let you know that the whole Bakusquad will be going to the arcade today after lunch. You should join us."_

I sighed, "Thanks for the invite, but I think I'm going to train for the Sports Festival today."

" _No. I'm not_ asking _you to join, I'm_ telling _you to join. You've been training non-stop for two weeks straight! The only free time you allowed yourself to have was to eat, sleep, and do homework! It's not healthy!"_

"I know, but I need to get stronger. And I'm getting some pretty good progress."

" _Fumiko listen…"_ She started and I gulped at the serious tone in her voice. It was very rare for her to be so serious, and it made me nervous, " _Ever since the USJ attack you've been less happy. You have me worried. I don't know fully what happened with you during the attack, but I know enough to figure out that you blame yourself for some stuff that happened. You want to get stronger to protect everyone, I get it. I do too, heck,_ everyone _wants to get stronger, but you can't do that by overdoing it. Your body will only get weaker and weaker if you don't allow it to take a break once in a while. The same thing goes for your mental health. If you keep your mind focused on just one thing, then you'll fail in everything else. The USJ attack was scary and left everyone feeling stressed, but it's over now. You can't dwell on the past, it's already done and over with you know?"_

I smile at her words. I couldn't help but get a little emotional. "You're right Mina, thanks. You know, for someone who always compliments how smart I am, you're pretty wise. I'm glad you're my friend."

" _What are girlfriends for? So does that mean you're coming? I even convinced Katsuki to join us too."_

"Yeah, I'll join. I need to go home and shower first though. I'll meet you all after lunch. Thanks again for being there for me."

" _No problem Fumiko. I'll always be there for you."_

We hung up the phone and I smiled. Mina's right, what happened at the USJ is over and done with. There's no reason for me to dwell on the incident anymore. I'll just focus on what's ahead.

I packed all of my things and went home to get ready for my day of fun.

* * *

I meet everyone at the arcade shortly after 12:00 and saw that Kirishima, Mina, and Katsuki had already made it. Mina waved me down and I walk up the three of them with a huge smile on my face.

"Hey ,guys!" I greeted and they greeted back as well. We talked about school and stuff, waiting for Sero and Kaminari to arrive. Kaminari was the newest member of the Bakusquad and I made sure to get a picture of all of us with him included as well.

Fifteen minutes later and they arrived at the arcade. Walking in, we looked in awe and excitement at all the neon lights and sounds within the small building. We payed for our entrance and looked around at all the games.

"What game should we play first?" Kirishima asked

"I don't know, there's so much to choose from," Sero responds.

"I know! Let's go play that!" Mina says excitedly and runs over to the corner of the building where the game, _Dance Dance Revolution_ , stood.

She sticks a few quarters inside the machine and get it started up. "So who here is willing to accept my challenge of the classic Dance Dance Revolution?" she challenges.

Katsuki just huffed and crossed his arms, "I am _not_ fucking dancing"

"I don't know. I know you can break dance Mina, you'll most likely win against me," Kirishima says

"I was, but now I'm having second thoughts." Kaminari says, looking nervous as soon as Kirishima said that she could break dance.

"I'll go!" I say happily and jumped onto the platform.

"Hazah! Let's get funkay!"

She picked a song to dance too and we both got into our positions. The song starts out slow and easy, but then it started to pick up the pace. The boys cheered us on from behind as Mina and I go at it. I was doing a good job at keeping up with Mina, but I wasn't as smooth a dancer as she was and ended up losing. I didn't mind though.

Kaminari got pumped up after watching us and decided to try it out against me. He was pretty good at the game too, but I beat him in the end.

Kirishima, Katsuki and Sero still denied to play so we went and found another game to play. Kirishima found the Strength Test Machine with the hammer. He went up first and made it up to the 700 point mark. Sero went next and made it just an inch below the 700 mark and Kaminari made it halfway between 600 and 700. I sadly made it only to 400. Mina went next and she made it to the 800 mark, making the three boys whine.

Everyone looked to Katsuki and he smirked. He grabbed the hammer and swung it as hard as he could onto the big red button thingy and the marker scaled up real fast and crashed into the bell at the top. We all gawked at his score, watching as Katsuki cockily pulled out all the tickets that he won from the machine.

"Whoa dude, I forgot how strong you are!"

"It's not natural man!"

"You're like Captain America Kiki!"

We continued to play different games, most of the time making it a challenge to see who can get the best score. We played race car games, zombie killing games, and more.

Overall it was a good day for us.

* * *

Today was the big day. After hanging out with Mina and the boys, I decided to go home and rest for the entire day. And boy did I need rest. My muscles was all sore from the constant training I did for the last two weeks and I only started to feel the effects of it when I got home. With a few painkillers and lots of sleep, I was feeling much better. I was currently scarfing down my breakfast, too excited to slow down.

I finished everything on my plate and wiped my mouth with a napkin. "Thanks for the meal!"

I placed my dishes in the sink and grabbed my school bag off the counter and headed for the door. As I was putting my shoes on, my mom came out to wish me luck.

"Good luck during the Sports Festival dear! I'll be cheering you on so loud that the whole city will hear it!"

"Thanks mom! I'll do my best!" I say as I walk out the door and meet up with Katsuki outside.

The school grounds was buzzing with people by the time we got there and we had to hurry to our homeroom class to wait on instructions.

"I'm so excited! I always watched the festival from my t.v., but now I'm actually _participating_ in it!" I cheered.

"Hmph! Just make sure you give it your all Fuko. Just know that I'm going to beat you." Katsuki smirked as he said this and I grinned at the challenge.

"Well, I'm gonna make sure you have a hard time doing it Kiki. I've got some new moves up my sleeve so be prepared to dance around my success!"

Everyone continued to chat and get rid of any nerves that they had. We soon had to go changed into our P.E. uniforms and moved to the class's designated waiting room. Everyone was talking quietly after that and watch as Todoroki declared war on Izuku.

Soon after that, we all were called to go out into the arena.

I honestly couldn't remember the last time I had seen so many people gathered in one place. There was what looked like _thousands_ of people in the stands and they were all cheering loudly at the classes that came into the stadium.

" _Pay attention audience!"_ Present Mic's voice could be heard, booming through the entire area, " _It's time to introduce the students from the first year stage! These are the students who overcame the enemy attacks with hearts of steal! The Hero Course! Class 1-A!"_

Just as we came into view for the camera's and everyone's eyes, the crowd couldn't help but cheer loudly, making most of us praise the cheers and some of us really nervous.

I looked at all the camera's and waved enthusiastically at them, hoping my mom could see me on the other side of the screen.

Present Mic introduced all the other classes as we all gathered around together.

The crowd cheered as all the classes came out and most of the students started to chatter.

"It's time for the player pledge!" Everyone was drawn to the voice as we all looked onto the stage in front of us. Most of the boy's started to get flustered when they saw the famous R-Rated hero, Midnight.

"Quiet now everyone!" Midnight said, "Representing the students will be a student from class 1-A! Please come up to the stage… Katsuki Bakugou!"

"Whooo! Go Kiki!" I cheered.

Katsuki steps up to the stage and up to the microphone standing before him. Everyone went silent, even the audience, as we all looked to Katsuki.

"I just want to say…" he started, his voice echoing throughout the entire stadium, "... I'm gonna win."

The whole class screamed at this as they yelled and booed at Katsuki's pledge. The classes thought it was rude of him to say that when he was supposed to be representing us all.

I just grinned at his pledge, taking it to heart. They don't understand Katsuki as much as I do so I don't blame them for being angry. But I understand the hidden meaning behind his words.

" _Try and beat me."_

That's what he's saying to us all. He's giving us a challenge, something to motivate us to give it our all. He's saying that he wants to beat all of us at our best.

Katsuki took his leave on the stage to rejoin the rest of the class and Midnight cleared her throat to get everyone's attention. "Well other than that, let's get the game started right away!" she exclaims, "The first game is what you would call the qualifier! Every year, many drink their tears here! Now here is the fateful first game!"

A screen appeared just behind her, showing what looked to be a slot machine that some would see at a casino, stopping at Obstacle Race.

Midnight soon started to explain the event as the screen showed a diagram of what they would be doing, "All eleven classes will participate in this race. The course will be the outer circumference of this stadium- About four kilometers! Our schools selling point is freedom!" She licked her lips, causing some of the students to flinch, "As long as you stay on the course, it doesn't matter what you do!"

I grinned at this rule. So we have free reign to use our quirks as long as we stay on the course, huh?

"Now everyone!" Midnight shouted, pointing to the starting line with her flogger, "Take your places!

The students soon crowded over at the red gate that shined a couple of green lights. I stood at the very back, preparing to start the obstacle. I looked at the crowd of students in front of me, getting ready to race off pass the door. I only smirked.

I looked at the size of the door and at the amount of people that would have to shove through.

"This is gonna be easy", I say to myself.

"START!"

* * *

 **Hello everyone! I'm sorry if this chapter ended up pretty dull. I usually plan my chapters out in bulleted form and have every detail written out, but I didn't have time to do that with this chapter this week and just typed it up with out planning ahead. I also don't have that much personal experience in an arcade as those are pretty hard to find now-a-days, so I'm also sorry if there wasn't a lot of things happening in the arcade part. I'll try to make the next chapter much more exciting for you all to read to make up for this chapter.**

 **Thanks again for reading my story and leaving all of your wonderful comments!**


	13. Obstacles!

**Lil Fucker Fuko:**

 **Obstacles!**

* * *

As soon as the buzzer went off and Midnight shouted start, everybody charged towards the giant door. Though they all had a tough time getting through, causing everyone to push and shove at each other.

"OW! MOVE YOUR ELBOW!"

"WATCH IT THAT'S MY FOOT!"

"MOVE IT DAMN IT!"

They all shouted and cursed, trying to get through. I stood in the back, thinking about the day of the break-in. I remember Iida had used Uraraka to float above the crowd and use his own quirk to push himself forward. I'm going to do something similar.

Remember when I mentioned that I used to take gymnastics when I was little. That small little detail you all probably forgot about from chapter five? Yeah, well I'm about to put what I learned to the test.

I use my quirk to jump about six feet in the air and landed on someone's shoulder. Balancing myself, I jumped to another shoulder and another. I earned some grumbles and curses at me as I stepped on all those people, but I wasn't that heavy so It shouldn't hurt anyone. It was also getting me through the crowd a lot faster.

I felt a sudden chill and I look up to see ice on the walls. I looked down to also see that almost everyone was stuck in the ice, making it easier for me to trample their shoulders without me losing my balance.

"Thanks, Todoroki! Now I don't have to worry about these guys moving around so much!" I shouted out, seeing the boy running ahead of everyone else. I was nearing the end of the tunnel and learned that I was not the only one to evade Todoroki's ice.

Katsuki, Momo, Kirishima, and Aoyama also made it through the crowd and were all chasing after the ice user.

Once I got past the crowd, I decided to test out one of my new moves. I used my hoverboard move to glide above the ice that's on the ground.

"Ha! I've outwitted you all!" I hear a familiar voice yell and I look to see Mineta pulling ahead of us, using his balls to bounce his way to the front. "Now prepare for my special attack!"

Mineta pulled out two purple balls from his head and aimed for Todoroki "GRA-"

 _WHAM!_

I came to a sudden halt when Mineta was sent flying, nearly off the track. It was the zero pointer faux villains from the entrance exam. There were a lot of them too.

I didn't really get a chance to see the zero pointers up close, mostly because Sero and I were fighting villains where no one else would go. But seeing them now, I can understand why it was advised to just run away from them.

" _Obstacles have suddenly shown up!"_ Present Mic says over the speakers, " _Starting with the first barrier! Robot Inferno!"_

Todoroki was quick to act and used his quirk to freeze the boys over before running under their legs.

"Wow, so strong!" I complimented, making my way forward. As the bots came crashing down I used my quirk to jump on top of its hand and I ran up its arm and to its shoulders. I jumped off with a great leap and dived past the first obstacle.

" _Shoto Todoroki and Fumiko Kazeyu from class 1-A are the first ones through! As expected from one who got in through recommendation and someone who had gotten the second top score in the entrance exams!"_

I hear explosions from behind me getting closer and closer, and I look behind me to see Katsuki flying towards Shoto and me.

" _And another competitor moves past the first obstacle! Just look at the way he moves!"_

"Don't forget about me you fuckers!" Katsuki yelled out.

"Glad you could join us Kiki!"

I looked ahead to see a giant sign which read, _The Drop_. Behind it was a large canon with large gaps in between each rock formation, and the only thing that was a bridge between was a single white rope between each gap and rock. I couldn't even see the bottom of it as I peer over the edge.

Katsuki zoomed passed me, yelling at me to keep up.

Looks like I'll have to use my gymnastics to get me through this obstacle as well. It's basically just a tightrope to run on.

I took a running start on the rope, shooting air from my palms every once in a while to keep me balanced. So far I didn't have to use my quirk as much, and I had to rely on my mobility and agility alone. That's good. The more oxygen I save for later challenges the better.

I managed to finally get to the end, still in third place now that Katsuki moved ahead of me. I couldn't help but look back with a bit of worry as I thought about how the rest of my class was doing. I'm sure they were doing fine, but I know that some of us would have a difficult time with these courses so far.

I finally reached the final barrier and could see Todoroki and Katsuki walking all funny.

" _And now, we've finally come to third and final barrier!_ " Present Mic soon said over the PA, " _Those contestants better watch where they step! It's a MINEFIELD!"_

"A minefield?! Are they crazy?" I shouted out. I stopped in my tracks to look at the field before me. There were some oblivious dark spots in the ground, where the mines were buried. I would have to take my time to get past this one.

" _It's set up so that you can tell where the mines are if you look carefully! So you have to exploit your arms and legs! By the way, these landmines are for the games, so they're not that powerful, but they're loud and flashy enough to make you wet your pants!"_

"He is definitely a natural entertainer," I say to myself about Present Mic. Everyone else started to catch up to the three of us and started to move through the mines.

A few explosions went off behind me but I ignored them and kept my focus. People were starting to pass me and was going to pass Katsuki.

Of course, being who he is, he got angry and just used his quirk to make him fly across the minefield, setting off a few mines in the process.

He charged forward towards Todoroki and started to fight for first place. Not wanting to lose my third place position, I followed Katsuki's lead and used my quirk to hover above the ground. Using my hoverboard move, I flew above the mines and passed all the people in front of me.

"Hey, guys! Bye guys!" I say as I pass the two boys and made my way to the first place position.

"Damn it FUKO!"

I hear a very loud _**BOOM**_ and I look past my shoulder to see a giant explosion and _Midoriya_ hitching a ride on a piece of metal, coming in hot towards the three of us.

"DEKU!" Katsuki rocketed himself forward towards Midoriya as he flew straight past me. Todoroki also used his quirk to get ahead of me as Midoriya starts to take the lead.

" _The two students formerly in the lead have stopped trying to slow each other down and are now chasing Izuku Midoriya!_ "

It was a close race between the four of us as we try to finish in first place.

" _Well, this is certainly a turn of events! The students from Class 1-A have made it across the minefield in an instant! Eraserhead, your class is amazing! What are you teaching them?!"_

" _I didn't do anything,"_ Aizawa's voice replied, " _They got each other fired up on their own."_

We all entered the tunnel, each of us neck and neck with each other.

" _Who could've predicted their developments at the beginning of this conclusion! Right now the first back to the stadium is… IZUKU MIDORIYA!"_

Midoriya was the first to make it back into the stadium and the first thing he had been greeted with was confetti; the crowd cheered loudly as Midoriya caught his breath. Todoroki came in second place, Katsuki in third, and me in fourth.

Everyone gathered around as they all enter the stadium. The crowd cheered loudly and threw confetti down at the people who made it.

 **(Just a little insight, there was supposed to be 42 to make it to the next round and Aoyama was in last place. I would hate to get rid of him but it's just for the sake of the story)**

When everyone arrived, Midnight turned on the giant screen behind her and showed the results. Everyone in our class has made it, except for Aoyama ( **Again, I apologize for cutting him out! Please don't hate!)**

"The top forty-two from this qualifying round will move on! But for those who placed lower, don't worry! We've got another way for you to show your stuff! Midnight explained.

"Now, onto the second event! I already know what it is, of course… dying in suspense? Next up is... THIS!" She continued as she pointed to the giant screen which read _cavalry battle_.

"A team challenge? I guess they wanna test how well we'll cooperate with different people…" I say to myself. "I guess it will also cut the qualifiers in half this way for the next challenge."

Midnight explained the rules of the challenge and explained the point system. After she was done, she said that the person who placed first in the obstacle course race would be worth 10,000,000 points!

" _Poor Curly Dude…"_

The tension in the atmosphere was intense as everyone sent cunning looks towards Izuku, already targeting him before the game started.

"You all have fifteen minutes to pick your teams! Time starts… NOW!"

I looked around to find Katsuki, already knowing that we'll make a good team. Katsuki should know this too since I'm basically the only one who works really well with him.

"Uhh… Kazeyu?" I turn around to see a nervous but hopeful Izuku.

"Ahehe, s-sorry Curly Dude. No heart feelings, but I'd rather not…" I say sheepishly.

He looked disappointed and panicked. "I understand. I guess this is the pressure of being the top hero huh? I didn't think it would be so hard."

"Don't worry dude. I'm sure someone will wanna team up with you." I say and left him to look for a team.

I continued to look for Katsuki, which wasn't all that hard. Pretty much the entire class was begging Katsuki to be on their team since he was strong, smart, and most of all, determined to win.

"Kiki!" I called out.

I couldn't see him since everyone was blocking my way but he soon pushed passed them in an irritated manner when he heard his cute nickname.

"Dammit, Fuko! I told you not to call me that in public!" he says making his way to me.

"Haha, how else was I supposed to get you to me?" I say jokingly, "Anyway, let's team up!"

He smirked, "You already know it. We just need two more people to join."

"Hey! Bakubro! Todoroki already has his team, let's team up together!" Our attention was drawn to Kirishima who pushed passed our classmates with a huge grin.

"What do you want weird hair?"

"Hey! My hair isn't that different from yours!" he complained, "Anyway, Let me team up with you guys. I'm the only one who could take your blows, and I'll be the perfect defense with my hardening. I'll be a horse that never wavers."

He has a good point. Katsuki will most definitely be the rider so we need someone up front who can deal with his explosions and defend us at the same time. Kirishima is basically a human shield. He's perfect!

"You're going for it too right? The ten mil?"

That just further persuaded Katsuki into letting him join the team. Find a common enemy and everyone is happy.

"So we got three down, now we just need one more."

"What about me?" I hear Sero ask. "I can use my tape to captured points from afar" he reasoned.

Katsuki put his hand to his chin and thought for a few seconds before agreeing. "Alright, weird hair will be the horse, I'll be the rider, and Fuko and soy sauce face will be the back runners."

"We have names you know…" the other boys mumbled.

"Then it's settled! Let's win this guys!"

* * *

 **Sorry for the long wait guys, I had a lot of things happening. But here I am now! I already created a Wattpad account for my stories and will be posting on it soon.**


	14. He What Now?

**Lil Fucker Fuko:**

 **He What Now?**

* * *

Once we figured out our team formation, we decided to get into our places after receiving our total points headband which equaled up to 665 points. Sero and I stood behind Kirishima, holding onto his hands and shoulders tight so that we don't break apart. We knelt down and Katsuki climbed on top, fastening the headband on his head.

"You better not fart on me Kiki," I say teasingly.

"Shut up, you fucker."

The timer went off.

"START!"

We charged forward, aiming for Midoriya's team. I looked to my left, past Sero to see another team going for Team Midoriya.

"Sero," I call out, gaining his attention. I nodded at the team besides him and he nodded back in understanding. He shoots out is tape, making sure not to break the formation, and snagged the other team's headband. The team stopped in surprise and cried out in frustration.

Sero and I continued to do that to three other teams as we charged forward towards the ten million.

Everyone was after Midoriya, and I can pretty much understand just _why_ the top hero wouldn't be all sunshine and daisies now. Being number one is basically being a giant target that says, "hey look at me! Come and get me!" The other teams aren't even focused on getting other points because Midoriya's number one status right now will make themselves even better if they could defeat him.

Luckily for Midoriya he's got a good brain up in his head and can think of ways to avoid the danger. I looked up to see that his team was high in the air with the help of Uraraka's quirk and that other girl's equipment. I was going to create a tornado to lift us up, but the sound of an explosion stopped me.

Katsuki sent himself flying towards Midoriya's team with the scream of "DEKUUUUU!" and swung a blast at them. Tokoyami's Dark Shadow blocked the attack, proving to everyone just how durable Dark Shadow is and sent Katsuki plummeting to the ground.

"Sero!"

"Got it!" Sero pointed his elbow towards Katsuki and shot his tape at him, catching him before he could hit the ground. He reeled him back to us and I used my quirk to lighten his fall.

"That was too risky Katsuki! Think before you act ya' idiot!" I scolded, watching as he gets situated.

"I know what I'm doing Fuko!" he argues back.

"She's right dude, warn us next time!" Kirishima scolds as well.

We watch as Team Midoriya sped off in the air, getting farther and farther away from us. We were about to chase after him when, all of a sudden, some blonde dude and his team snuck up behind us and snagged our headbands, leaving us with zero points.

"Your class is too small minded, think bigger," I hear him say in a mocking tone.

"What'd you say you bastard?! Come back here!" Katsuki replies in anger.

"We were told that there were more games right? You and your classmates fought so hard to be at the top, letting us at the bottom get a glimpse of all of your quirks," the blonde says, basically telling us we're idiots. "Oh hey, you're famous aren't you? You're the one from that sludge villain attack. You're gonna have to tell me about it sometime. It's almost strange to always find yourself in the role of the victim," he taunts further, only fueling Kiki's anger, and now mine.

"Kirishima…" Katsuki growled out, "We have a slight change in plans."

The blonde dude only smirked with confidence. I narrowed my eyes at him, wondering what he was playing at. Surely he's heard of Kiki's explosive nature and determination to win, why is he taunting him like he's better? He's either a fool or intelligent. Still, Katsuki is one of the smartest people I know, and I know I'm pretty good with strategy. If that guy thinks he can outsmart us, he's got another thing coming!

We charged at the team with Katsuki swinging at him with rage. The blond dude dodged and… used the same quirk?

We stumbled with the formation a little and charged at him again. I noticed he then slapped Kirishima's hair, just as Katsuki came at him again. It was then I learned what this guy's quirk is.

"What the…? Hey, that's my quirk!" Kirishima exclaims.

"Boys! Back up with me. He can copy your quirks by touching you!" I warned. Kirishima and Sero both backed up with me and we stared down the opposing team.

"Kiki, leg up. Let's see how he deals with long ranged attacks."

"Kill them Fuko!" he lifts his leg up, earning me a clear shot at the team in front of us. I sucked in some air and shot air bullets from my mouth. I heard the leader shout out the name _Kosei_ and a very familiar dude with brown hair blew from his mouth, creating a wall of solid air to block the attack.

"Kosei?!" I shouted with realization. "Awe man, I thought we were quirk buddies!" I pouted.

"Sorry Kazeyu, I wanna win! No hard feelings!" he shouted back, his team turning around to bolt out of here.

Katsuki once again propelled himself in the air with his quirk, yelling profanities and breaking the solid air with anger. The blonde guy turns around in shock as Katsuki angrily snatches some of the points off his neck, leading us to be in third place.

Sero reels him back in yelling, "I told you to warn us before you jump!"

"Whatever, this means we're advancing," I hear Kirishima say.

"We're not done!" Katsuki yells back, hitting Kirishima in the head multiple times. It was a good call to have Kirishima as the front runner. If it was anyone else, they'd probably get a concussion with how hard Katsuki is hitting. Katsuki started shouting some more stuff like how it's not over until they're all "dead", meaning that he wants them at the bottom of the scoreboard.

Katsuki lifted up his left leg and told Sero to shoot his tape straight ahead. He then instructed that I hover them above the ground. "Reel us in Soy Sauce!" he yells as he uses his quirk to rocket our whole team through the air with Sero pulling us in at the same time. Kosei tried to create a barrier but we were too quick and we snagged the last of the points.

"Sero, tape em'!" I call out. Sero smirked and used his tape to bind their feet together, making it harder for them to move.

"Now, time for the ten million," Katsuki says, feeling very satisfied with himself. Kirishima pointed out the ice walls at the edge of the arena and we ran straight towards it. Entering the ice walls, Katsuki once more leaps into the air with his quirk upon seeing both Midoriya and Todoroki.

I noticed that Midoriya didn't have the ten million on him so I yelled out to Katsuki, "Kiki! Ten mil to Todo!"

Katsuki changed his directory towards Todoroki yelling, "Damn it _ICY-HOT_!"

The buzzer went off, "TIME'S UP!"

I watch as Katsuki falls to the ground, flat on his stomach and face. The scene was quite anticlimactic really.

Sero, Kirishima, and I disassembled and I walked up to Katsuki. I sat to his right and watched calmly as he screams into the dirt whilst punching it, throwing his little temper tantrum.

I patted his back as he continued with his muffled screaming, "There there you big baby. We still have one more game to go through, you haven't lost yet."

I hear him huff heavily into the ground. He rolls over, and I see an angry, and yet pouty face before he rolls once more and lands his head on my lap. He wraps his arms around my hips and starts angrily mumbling into my lap, no longer screaming. I could hear some tidbits of it like, "Damn that half and half bastard," and "Fucking Deku", and then "That fucking blond hair asshole, damn him to hell!"

"Awe! You guys are so cute together!" I hear Uraraka say behind us.

Katsuki shot up into a sitting position and glared at the girl, "Shut it Pink Cheeks!" he says, his own cheeks turning pink. He stands up and stomps away.

I chuckled before turning to face Uraraka, "Congrats on making it to the finals. You had some pretty tough teammates," I say.

She rubs the back of her neck humbly, "Oh it was nothing, Deku was the one who pulled the team together. I didn't really do anything."

"I'm sure that's not true. I remember seeing you guys floating, I'm sure that those rockets couldn't hold all of you up there, _and_ I don't recall you throwing up after all of this time using your quirk. You're strong girl!"

"Thanks, Kazeyu. I don't know what your team did, but I'm sure you were great too."

"Thanks."

"Alright, contestants and audience! The top four teams will be moving on to the next round. While I am quite excited to see what's in store for these young competitors, I am feeling a little famished. We will have an hour intermission. So get up, stretch, eat, etc.! And in thirty minutes, we'll be hosting some mini-games for the competitors that didn't make it to the finals!" Midnight announced.

"We even brought cheerleaders from America!" I hear Present Mic say over the intercom.

Uraraka reached out to help me up and invited me to hang out with the girls in the cafeteria for lunch.

* * *

Everyone was quick to grab the special that was being served for just today. It was a bit straining when we had to find a table for all of us girls. The boy's seemed to have found a table of their own, though for some reason Katsuki, Midoriya, and Todoroki was absent. After a bit of searching, we finally found one and started eating and talking.

We talked mostly about the festival and going through the courses that were set out for us, then we moved on to talking about school work and grades and such. Then somehow we started talking about the boys in our class and who we'd pair them up with.

"I'd say Todoroki and Midoriya would look cute together!" Mina says.

"No way, Todoroki would look cute with Momo," Uraraka says.

All the girls started pairing everyone within the class, even throughout some yaoi and yuri pairings. It was weird, but I liked it. I even teased Momo saying that I wouldn't mind being with her.

"What about Bakugou?" Asui asks

"Hmmm, there are only two people I can see actually being a good match for him," Jiro says, "It's either Kirishima or Kazeyu, depending on how he swings."

"I vote for Kazeyu! You should have seen them when the cavalry battle ended. He was totally cuddling her!" Uraraka squealed.

"Ooo~ maybe Bakugou has a soft spot for you Kazeyu~" one of the girls teased.

"Well of course he does, we're best friends remember?" I say.

"Well, maybe he wants to be more than friends. I remember how protective he was of you back at the USJ. And that time when he gawked at you when he saw you in your costume for the first time. And don't forget about the sneaking glances he takes of you whenever he thinks no one's watching." Asui says with the addition of her little _ribbit_.

"Well I admit he was being protective of me, but I don't recall the other ones happening..." I say trying to think back to when he could have possibly done those things.

"He's also very nice to you. It's obvious that he's friends with Kirishima, but he never acts as he does with you to him. You're the only one Katsuki talks calmly to without cussing."

"I've also seen him blushing quite a few times when around you"

"He's even stuttered once when you were talking to him in your costume!"

"He's so in love!"

"I wonder how long?"

"Since they were kids?"

"Maybe. Awe, I can imagine little Bakugou having a crush as a little kid! How cute!"

"I wonder what their kids would look like!"

I couldn't stop the blush from taking over my face at everything that they're saying. Are all those things they said true? Does Kiki like me in a romantic way? Would I accept his feelings if he does?

"Awe, she's blushing!"

"You like him too don't you?"

"I-I'm not sure. I mean yeah, he's handsome, smart, strong, and treats me with care. But he's my best friend, we grew up together. Wouldn't it be weird to like your best friend?"

"Not at all! If you love each other then it doesn't matter." Momo says.

"Yeah, you guys know nearly everything about each other and hang out so much that you each have a futon under each other's bed for one another. You're the calm in his life and he's the storm in yours. You're like Yin and Yang. You guys are perfect for each other."

"Maybe you should try giving Bakugou a chance, try seeing him in a new light and see if you develop feelings for him, and if you don't you guys can still be best friends."

I thought about it. I mean, now that I've heard all of them say these things to me, it would be difficult to see him as just my best friend now. What if he does like me and I break his heart? Or what if he doesn't like me and find it repulsing that I even thought that and ends our friendship? I guess I shouldn't say anything about this conversation until I know for sure what his feelings towards me are.

"I guess I should try. But you mustn't tell a soul of this conversation. This whole thing is only for us girls to know about alright?"

"You got it Kazeyu!" they all cheered.

We steered off of the topic of romance quick and acted as nothing happened. We got up to put our trays away when we were approached by Mineta and Kaminari.

"Hey ladies!" they both greeted.

"There's something we need to tell you"

* * *

 **Hey guys, I am so sorry for the extra long wait. I've been busy for the past few months and didn't have time to write chapters. Things are settling down for me and hopefully, I'll be having more time to work on this story soon. Thank you all for being so patient and not pressuring me to hurry up.**


	15. Let's Fight!

**Lil Fucker Fuko:**

 **Let's Fight!**

* * *

"There's something we need to tell you," Kaminari says and we all look to them, wondering what it is that they'd want to tell us.

Mineta stepped up and explained how we have to be cheerleaders for the mini-games to represent the classes and that all the girls will be doing it as well. We didn't fully trust what they were saying, but he somehow managed to persuade us that he was telling the truth.

Those sneaky pervs…

All of the girls within class 1-A stood awkwardly in the field with cheerleading outfits and pom poms. We watch as Kaminari and Mineta giggled to each other like a bunch of creeps and high-fived each other.

"Mineta you Perv! You tricked us!" I hear Momo yell, feeling embarrassed. Which I can't even understand since she has such an exposing costume.

I didn't really care about what I was wearing, I mean it's not like we're exposing anything inappropriate. I suddenly get the feeling that someone was staring at me and I look around to see who it was and landed my eyes onto Kiki.

That was when I started to feel self-conscious about what I was wearing.

Katsuki was staring with such intensity and didn't even seem to register that I was aware of him staring. Thinking back to what the girls and I had talked about during lunch made me blush like crazy and I turned away from him, covering my face in embarrassment.

"Oh geez…" I groaned out.

"Looks like _someone_ appreciates you in this outfit~" I hear Mina say and I turned to her. She started making kissing noises and wiggles her eyebrows teasingly.

"Shut up Mina! I don't wear skirts or dresses that often so, of course, he would stare! It's out of the norm for us."

"You keep telling yourself that. I bet he wishes you always wore skirts or dresses so that he can see your sexy legs!"

I blushed even harder, feeling myself sweat at how heated my face is getting. "Mina!"

She laughs out loud at my embarrassed state and went on to cheer for the games that were happening right now. I decided to go to a corner far from the games that were happening and practice the fighting stances that Katsuki had taught me.

It was thirty minutes later that Midnight called an end to the mini-games and called all of the competitors to the center of the field so that she can discuss the next game. We were going to do one on one battles, which means only one of the finalists will win the Sports Festival. She explained the rules of the game, which was simple. Cemento would be the guy who watches closely and stops any battles that get out of hand as well as repair the arena, which he had created while the mini-games were going on. Midnight would referee and keep track of the match-ups. To win, one must either knock their opponent out of bounce or render the opponent unable to continue.

After explaining the rules and such, Ojiro and some other dude decided to drop out of the game due to the fact that they couldn't remember anything that happened during the last game. After getting that situation settled and replacing them with two other competitors, Midnight pulled up the bracket for everyone in the audience to see, which goes:

Izuku Vs. Shinso

Todoroki Vs. Sero

Kaminari Vs. Shiozaki

Iida Vs. Hatsume

Me Vs. Mina

Momo Vs. Tokoyami

Kirishima Vs. Tetsutetsu

And finally, Uraraka Vs. Katsuki.

I frowned at some of the match-ups, knowing that I would have to fight against Kiki in the third round if I wind my first two fights. I already know what Mina is capable of but I don't know much about Tokoyami or Momo. I'll have to figure out a plan for both of them if I want to make it to the third round. I need to create a _really_ good plan for Katsuki, and then one for whoever makes it to the last round. That is if I can manage to beat Katsuki in the third. If I do beat him though, then my fight with the finalist will be mostly on instinct since it could be anybody. For now, I'll just work with what I know.

First I need to come up with how to beat Mina.

Mina came running toward me and engulfed me into a hug.

"We'll be fighting each other on the first round!" She exclaims.

I smirked, "Now we'll see who's a better fighter. Don't go easy on me and no hard feelings alright?"

"I could say the same! I'll be giving it my all!"

I chuckled and Mina and I, as well as the rest of the classes, herded out of the field and moved to our designated viewing box. We all watch the matches intently, seeing for any weakness we could exploit for the potential opponents in the next rounds.

The first match-up was a rather boring one. Shinso managed to brainwash Midoriya, but at the very last second, Midoriya turned the match around and won the match. Todoroki ended his match with Sero rather quickly, in a matter of seconds. He also nearly impaled my face with his ice. Kaminari was out in seconds making vine girl the victor. And Iida was used as a subject of advertisement for Hatsume.

The matches all went so quickly, so I was sorta thankful for Hatsume's eagerness in entrepreneurship that I had enough time to figure out a strategy for my match up next.

Mina and I walked out onto the arena, standing on opposite sides of it and staring each other down. After the introductions, the match began.

Just as I suspected, Mina immediately uses her acid to glide across the arena and circles around me. She knows that I favor long-distance attacks so she got in close and tried to get me with her acid, mid-range. I dodged the acid she threw at me and spun in a circle, sending air out to push her off her feet. As soon as she landed on the floor, I sent a tornado towards her and lifted her up and quickly dropped her out of bounce, ending the match quickly.

"Fumiko Kazeyu wins! She will now advance to the next round!"

I jogged over to Mina, who was dusting herself off. She saw me coming over and pouted, "Awe, I thought I had you trapped!"

I laughed, "Just because my quirk is wind, doesn't mean fighting me will be a breeze," I stated. She laughs at my pun and we walked back up to the viewing box to watch the rest of the matches.

The next match would determine who I will be fighting in the second round. It seemed like everyone favored knocking their opponent out of bounds because as soon as the match begun, Tokoyami pushed Momo out of bounds before she could even fight back.

It didn't give me a whole lot of information about his quirk, but I do know that Dark Shadow is a solid force that doesn't waver. I honestly don't see any weaknesses with his quirk. But I do know that he's a fast thinker and likes to get things over with and fast instead of showing off. He didn't move around much and only relied on Dark Shadow, which can operate as a defensive and offensive quirk.

Figuring that he most likely only ever had to rely on Dark Shadow in battle, he could potentially lack in hand to hand combat. So my best bet is to do what Mina tried to do against me. Use speed to dodge Dark Shadow, get in close, pin him down.

Dark Shadow seems to have a mind of his own but relies on Tokoyami to give him orders, assuming that is. So If I can manage to weave my way through and put Tokoyami on the defensive with hand to hand combat, Dark Shadow wouldn't know what to do, and Tokoyami will be too preoccupied to give him orders. I can't allow him to think either. He's smart, and that's dangerous. If I allow even a second for him to think, he could turn the match around to his favor. So I need to keep him busy until I see my chance to pin him down or knock him out of bounce.

I glance over at Tokoyami to see that he was glancing, most likely coming up with a strategy to defeat me as well. I nod to him and he does the same and we turn back to the match that's going on right now.

Somehow, I managed to miss out on Kirishima's match which happened to be a drawl and was now watching as Katsuki and Uraraka stepped onto the arena.

As the match went on, I started getting frustrated with my classmates who were booing Katsuki for going all out on Uraraka.

"Why is he being so cruel to her?"

"He should just get it over with so she doesn't have to keep fighting!"

"He's scary."

I turned around and glared at my class, "Hey, don't get mad at Katsuki! Wanting Katsuki to go easy on Uraraka is calling her weak. He's going all out because he's acknowledged her strength. He wouldn't be so hard on an opponent he knew he could easily beat. Give the dude some credit, he's not heartless!"

The class looked shocked at what I said and then started to feel a little bad for talking about their classmates in that manner.

Aizawa seemed to be the only one other than me to understand why Katsuki was going all out, and I smiled at the thought that we have such a cool sensei.

Uraraka had a pretty cool plan with sending all of the debris that Katsuki created up in the air and bring them crashing down on him. Only thing is, Katsuki was still too strong and manage to blow it all up before it reached the ground.

Uraraka tried to keep fighting, but she passed out, making Katsuki the winner of his match.

I decided to head into the waiting room where Uraraka was most likely going to be. Midoriya had the same idea and we both entered, only to see that Uraraka was absolutely fine with losing.

Midoriya and I both know that she was disappointed at herself.

Before I left with Midoriya, I turned around and said, "You should be proud of what you did Uraraka. A lost isn't a failure, but a lesson to success. I think you'll make a great hero."

I walked out of the room and head back up to the viewing box to watch the next matches.

I see Katsuki sitting down already and I take the seat next to his. "If I win my next match, I'll be in the third round fighting against you," I stated to him.

I smirk, "I already know that you're going to make it to the third round Fuko. I bet you already have multiple strategies for how to beat me, don't you? Well just know that I know you better than you think, so you're gonna have to outsmart me real good if you count on beating me."

"May the best fighter win then!" I cheered and we fist bumped each other, smirking.

Cementos finally fixed the arena that Kiki destroyed and the start of the second round matchups began. The first up was Todoroki Vs. Midoriya.

Man what a crazy battle that was.

Midoriya, bless his heart, got Todoroki to use his fire quirk and lost the match. I don't even know what was going on between the two, but couldn't Midoriya find a better time to play the hero? Oh well, I guess if that's what Midoriya wanted then I shouldn't harp on him about it. They still could've have held back just a little bit though. They nearly knocked me out of my seat they were so strong! And Midoriya needs to seriously find a way to use his quirk without hurting himself, he did more damage to himself than anybody here!

Anyway, we had to wait on Cementos to fix the arena again because it was basically destroyed. The next round was a bit anticlimactic compared to the last round, Iida just got his match over with so he didn't have to go through what he did in his first match.

I exit the viewing box and headed down to the arena. Once my name was called I stepped out and saw Tokoyami on the opposite side.

As soon as the word "start" was heard, Dark Shadow wasted no time in striking. Anticipating this, I blocked. I'm faster than Dark Shadow, but that doesn't mean that he can't catch up. I kept dodging, trying to find a pattern in Dark Shadow's strikes.

He seems to favor turning a lot. So if I let him get close to me…

He comes at me and I duck. Using a page from Katsuki's book, I blasted air from my palms and feet and flew quickly towards Tokoyami as soon as Dark Shadow overlaps his attack, which confused the hell out of him.

I was too fast for Tokoyami's call back for Dark Shadow, and I aimed a punch at Tokoyami's stomach, making him stumble back. Before he could recover I sent another punch and another.

Hand to hand combat was _definitely_ not his strong suit. He tried to strike back, but he left too many openings and his reaction time was too slow. I didn't allow him to think, and Dark Shadow was too confused on what he should do. I was too close to Tokoyami and if Dark Shadow were to attack me, he risks hurting his partner.

I kicked high and curved my leg around Tokoyami's neck and brought him out in front of me. I pushed him flat against the ground and lock his arms behind his back, pushing him further into the ground. Bringing up a wind dagger, I held my hand against his throat.

"I think I've one this match, don't you agree?" I say, moving my hand closer to his throat.

He reels his head back as far as he could and gulps, "I-I surrender…" he says out loud.

I deactivated my wind blade and helped him up.

"Fumiko Kazeyu advances to round three!" Midnight announces.

"Wow! She sure is vicious! Remind me not to get on her bad side!" I hear Present Mic say.

"Good match," Tokoyami says to me as we walk back to the viewing box.

I nodded, "Thanks. You tried your hardest. I suggest you work on your close combat though. Can't rely on Dark Shadow for everything you know," I say kindly.

"Yeah, I kind of figured that out while you were punching me relentlessly."

I chuckle at his comment and we went met up with the rest of the class.

Katsuki and Kirishima were already gone for their next match so I just zoned out, figuring out ways to beat Katsuki. No offense to Kirishima, but Katsuki is a combat protege. He's difficult to beat and he's also smart which makes him dangerous. There's no doubt that I would be fighting Katsuki next round.

I didn't really care for the next match after this one either because I've already seen Todoroki and Iida fight many times in these matches and know their moves. Katsuki is the one match I'm concerned about right now.

I wasn't too long till my match with Katsuki came, and boy did I feel nervous.

* * *

 **Hey guys, sorry if this chapter seems a little bit rushed, but I didn't really want to focus on every single match since this is a story about Fumiko. I might fix this chapter up so that it seems more laid back and more drawn out but I'm not making any promises. I am a busy girl after all.**

 **And I just wanted to say thank you all so much for your wonderful comments and the support you have given me! I have heard nothing but good things from you all and it makes me feel so happy knowing that you enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoy writing it.**

 **I am honestly surprised I didn't get any negative comments about it, but I won't be a cry baby if I do get any in the future. I fully accept all of your thoughts about this story whether it be good or negative and will work hard to please all of you as I continue writing!**

 **Thank you all so much! Love you all!**


	16. Battle Between Friends!

**Lil Fucker Fuko:**

 **Battle Between Friends!**

* * *

"The next match should be an interesting turn of events. Both competitors scored the top two highest scores in the entrance exam, and they sure know how to pack a punch. Both so unpredictable, I'm at the edge of my seat!" Present Mic says through the intercom.

I stare Katsuki down, "This will be our first step to becoming the best together Kiki! Don't hold back!" I call out to him.

He grinned widely, ignoring the nickname, "Don't worry about me holding back Fuko! You're going down with a bang!"

"Ready…"

"START!"

Katsuki flies straight towards me and I back up and avoid close combat. I may be good with hand to hand, but I know for sure that I can't beat Katsuki. He is the one who taught me all I know so he would anticipate my every move. I need to keep my distance.

I swipe my hand and a slice of air was sent towards Katsuki. He backs up, just as the air hits the ground and creates a clean cut on the floor. I sent another one but he sends himself in the air this time and tries to get close to me. He succeeded and now we are fighting in the air. He managed to maneuver behind me and kick me towards the ground. As I was falling, I sent a string of air and wrapped it around his ankle and swung towards the ground, making him crash first. I lighten my fall at the last minute and sent air bullets towards his feet as soon as I landed.

He hops back, avoiding the bullets as my attack creates small craters in the ground.

He suddenly propelled himself into the air and blasted for me. I jumped above him, kicking him on the back and sending him spinning to the ground once more. Before he could crash, however, I use my air to wrap around his body and whip him as hard as I could onto the ground again and sent stronger bullets of air at him as he tried to roll away from the attack.

I did as I had done in my last match with Tokoyami and just kept attacking, not letting him have a chance to retaliate. I was sending bullet after bullet towards him, all of them hitting him and pushing him back. I made sure that the bullets wouldn't cut through his skin though, but I can't promise that they won't hurt.

He brought up his hands in front of his face to block the wind as I kept at it. I managed to finally push him into a corner and, not wasting time, decided to send a large wind current towards him, knowing that there won't be a way to escape from it.

However, Katsuki was just too unpredictable for me. As soon as he saw my big attack, he slammed his fists onto the ground and started destroying the arena as quickly as possible.

The attack passed and I couldn't see anything but rubble.

I groaned.

"I can't believe I didn't think about you digging a hole like a hedgehog!" I yell at myself.

I watch as Katsuki climbs out of his hole and grins at me. Knowing what's coming, I got back into a fighting stance.

"Big mistake using the last of your reserves for a final blow Fuko! I thought I taught you better than that!" he says as he lunges for me.

We go into hand to hand combat since there was really no use in using our quirks now that one of us has reached our limit.

Katsuki was on the offensive, this time _him_ backing _me_ into a corner. I tried my best to keep up in the fight but having dizzy spells and fighting is not a good combination. I ignore the headache forming and my sight going out of focus and tried to get back on the offensive again.

He pushes my shoulder, making the world spin and I falter in my step, giving him an opening.

He kicks me in the stomach and I tumble back a few steps and fall on my butt after losing my balance.

My vision came into focus for a moment and I see that Kiki stopped his advancement.

I look down and see the white line that I'm not supposed to cross.

"Fumiko Kazeyu is out of bounds! Katsuki Bakugou moves on to the final round!" I hear Midnight announce.

"Ugh!" was all I could say as I sprawl out onto the floor on my back, "... Everything hurts!" I complain, taking a breather.

Katsuki's stands above me and holds out his hand for me to take. I do so and stand up, leaning on him so I won't pass out and fall to my face.

"You fought well, Fuko. Now get some rest." I hear Kiki say quietly to me.

I nod and rested my head on his shoulder. "Yeah… yeah, that sounds… that sounds like a good idea…" I say as I fall unconscious.

* * *

 **Katsuki's POV**

I felt Fuko's body go limp and I picked her up bridal style, ignoring all the 'oohs' and 'awes' from the crowd and take her out of the arena. I was approached by the med-bots who was holding a stretcher.

"Please place the patient on the stretcher for examination."

"Get out of my way, she's fine. She just needs to sleep," I say and walk past them, carrying Fuko back to the viewing box.

I spotted the rest of the class and called out to the pink girl, "You, Black Eyes!"

She turned around and I place Fuko down on the chair next to her. "Watch her while I'm gone," I instructed.

She grins, "Don't worry, you're precious darling is in good hands~" she says, raising her eyebrows up and down.

"Clam up and just keep her rested will ya!" I yell in embarrassment.

"Hey Bakugou, care to share your story of 'Love on The Battlefield' with us?"

"Who asked you to talk Shitty Hair!" I yell out and stormed out of the viewing box quickly to avoid even more teasing from the class.

I walked through the halls, on my way to the waiting room and start to feel all the pain from my fight with Fuko.

I look at my arms and see some bruising, and there's no doubt that there's bruising on the rest of my body too.

I smirked, "You sure do pack a punch Fumiko," I say to myself and continue walking.

Now time to beat that Half-n-Half!

* * *

 **Okay... This is by far the shortest chapter I have ever written. I kinda just wanted this chapter to focus on their fight and I'm not really good at writing out fight scenes. Like, I'm pretty good at imagining them (and boy are there some crazy fights in my head) but putting them into words is difficult to me.**

 **Also, I decided to add a little moment for Kiki and Fuko, and a special line where Katsuki says her actual name for the first time (Did you notice that?). I decided to do that to show how proud he is of her and how fondly he thinks of her as well.**

 **Welp, I hope you all enjoyed this very short chapter, and I promise to try and make the next one longer! ILYA!**


	17. My Name Is

**Lil Fuker Fuko:**

 **My Name Is...**

* * *

The final battle had everyone hyped. It was Kiki, who had the highest score in the entrance exam Vs. Todoroki, who got in through recommendations and is the son of Endeavor. This should definitely prove to be an interesting match.

Todoroki used a large attack as soon as the match began. All was quiet except for a series of muffled booms. It sounded like a cliche dinosaur movie as the booms got louder and louder. The ice exploded and Kiki steps out, his hands smokey.

"Man, he sure knows how to make an intimidating entrance huh?" I hear someone say.

I watch with excitement as I silently cheered for Katsuki. I could hear him yelling at Todoroki about his fire or something and he charged at him.

There were ice and rubble everywhere.

The battle went on until Katsuki did this crazy move that made him spin in the air like a drill and I look in amazement. Todoroki's left hand started to light up for a second, but at the last moment it stopped and ice came forth to shield him instead. A huge explosion sounded throughout the arena and everyone was at the edge of their seats, searching through the cloud of smoke. As the smoke cleared I see an unconscious Todoroki out of bounds and a very pissed looking Kiki heading over to Todoroki's unconscious form. I listen closely to what he's yelling and hear the disappointment in his voice.

"Hey! Get up! I can't win knowing you didn't use your full power!" He yelled out, pulling Todoroki's limp body up by the collar. He started to say something else when Midnight used her quirk to put him to sleep.

"Shoto Todoroki is out of bounds! Katsuki Bakugou wins the Sports Festival!" she announces. Four robots came and took the boys away to treat their injuries afterward.

"Why is he mad? He won, shouldn't he be happy?" I hear Sero ask me.

"Katsuki doesn't care about winning if he thinks he didn't earn it. After seeing Todoroki use his fire on Midoriya, he wanted to fight Todoroki at full power. Todoroki didn't do that so now he believes his win doesn't count." I explain.

"I think that's a little extreme, but I guess that's what makes Bakugou so manly," Kirishima responds.

"You think he'll be okay?" Mina asks me.

I shrugged, "he'll be pissed for a couple of days but he'll get over it."

All of the classes were told to gather around the podiums to watch the contestants who won 3rd, 2nd, and 1st place receive their medals.

Iida and I were in 3rd place, though something came up and he was gone. So there I stood, on the third place podium, staring out to all the classes and the audience.

Todoroki stood on the podium at the far end and we both watch as the center podium rises from the ground dramatically in fog and sparklers. The fog cleared, showing a very angry Katsuki thrashing around in chains, his shouts of profanity muffled.

I smiled and shook my head at the sight. Only Katsuki could manage to look crazy in times of celebration.

All Might gave a flashy entrance and grabbed the medals from Midnight. He came to me first with a proud smile on his face.

"You fought with brilliance and much fire in your heart, young Kazeyu. You still need more time to explore your limitations, but you're on your way to being a great hero," he says kindly and places the medal around my neck and pulls me into a hug.

"Thank you All Might," I say as he moves on to Todoroki. After saying a few things to Todoroki and giving him his medal as well as a hug, he moved towards Katsuki.

He removes the muzzle and immediately Kiki goes off.

"GET THAT CRAP AWAY FROM ME! I DON'T WANT IT!"

I chuckle to myself as I watch All Might struggle to get the medal around Kiki's neck. He ended up getting it in his mouth and Katsuki angrily holds it with his teeth. All Might decided against hugging the unstable boy and gave his small speech to the audience.

Confetti fell from all around us and Todoroki, Kiki, and I had to stay for the camera's for a while before going back to the waiting rooms to rest up and change.

I hear shouts in the room next to mine and I go over to cheer Katsuki up.

I open the door and see a table flying across the room. I shut the door behind me and spoke up, "For someone who won the Sports Festival, you seem angry" I say.

"This stupid win doesn't matter!" he yells as he throws another table, "Winning doesn't matter if that damned Icy-hot didn't give it his all!"

I watch him punch the wall with his quirk before speaking up, "Well _I_ think it only matters if _you_ gave it all."

He pauses at what I said, about to throw a chair and turns to me in confusion, "Hah?"

"Todoroki would have had a chance to win if he didn't give up. He lost the second he stepped on the arena. You, on the other hand, gave it your all from the very start. At the start, you said that you would win. But you were really telling us not to hold back, right? You stayed true to your words throughout the entire festival and that's what matters most."

"He still could've faced me with his full power and make the fight entertaining!" he says as he throws the chair half-heartedly, pouting.

"And he's the one who's gonna have to live with the fact that he didn't try."

He grumbled some more, obviously still displeased with his win but nodding at what I was saying.

I smile, "Now go take a shower, you reek."

* * *

 **Back at home…**

"You were so AWESOME Fumiko!" my mom cheered. She animatedly cheered in excitement as she talked about the festival.

"Oh, and your battle with Kiki was AMAZING! He was all _uh-hoah-BAM!_ And you were all like _swish-whoosh-AIR SLICE_!" She says, making a slicing motion with her hands, "Ahh! I have such a cool daughter!" she suddenly pulls me into a tight hug and squeals.

"Okay, okay mom!" I say, giggling, "I'm still a little sore so go easy on me, will ya?"

She let me go and grins widely, "Alright, alright. I'm just so proud!" she says, "Anyway, you must be exhausted, I saved the video footage on your laptop in case you wanted to watch it. Now go on and get some rest."

She ushers me up to my room and I plopped onto my bed with a heaved sigh. I look at my nightstand and see my laptop. I sat up and reached for the device, turning it on.

I look for the video and I click on it, watching the Sports Festival from another point of view. I screenshotted some moments to put in my photo album while I was watching it. It was a while until my final battle with Katsuki.

I didn't do too bad actually. At the moment it all seemed so quick but Katsuki and I manage to put on quite a show. I then notice the little scene after the match was over and I blush at how careful he was being when he carried me off the field.

I can hear my heart thumping in my chest and my face was beginning to heat up. The camera zoomed in on the two of us, giving a clear image of Katsuki and me, and I screenshotted it.

I saved the screenshot to my personal folder and watched the rest of the video. After taking more screenshots, I closed out of the video and shut the laptop off.

I felt all of the exhaustion hit me suddenly from the exciting day and I called it a night.

* * *

 **Two days later…**

I was jogging to school when all of a sudden a small boy and his father appeared in front of me, I slowed down my pace and made to move around them, but the father called out to me before I could.

"Excuse me! Miss?"

I stop and turn to him, "Yes? Do you need help with something sir?" I ask politely.

"Yes, do you happen to be Fumiko Kazeyu from the Sports Festival?" the man asked.

"Oh, uh yes. Yes, I am." I answer and the little boy runs up to me with excitement in his eyes.

"Can I have your autograph?!" the little boy squealed.

"My son is a huge fan of yours. Do you mind?" the father asks.

I smiled and knelt down to the boy's eye level. "Of course, do you have something you want me to sign?"

The little boy whipped out a pen and turned around, pointing his thumb towards his back, "I want you to sign my shirt please!"

I chuckle and grab the pen from his pudgy little fingers. "And who am I making this out too, hm?"

"Tamaki!"

I smiled and signed his shirt with the pen. "Alright, all finished."

The father asked if he could get a photo and the boy and I posed. Once that was done I smiled at the boy.

"Well, I have to get going now, I'd hate to be late for class. You are good for your father alright, Tamaki?" I say, ruffling his hair.

The boy blushed and smiled brightly, "Okay! I will!"

I continued to jog to class, but on the way I was approached by more fans, asking for my autograph or a photo. Some of them wanted me to show off my quirk.

It was a little overwhelming, to be honest. But it was… nice.

I eventually made it to class and took my seat. Everyone in the class was discussing the attention they all have been getting. Sero wasn't too happy with what people keep saying to him though.

"Nice try~" everyone says, teasing the poor boy.

"Aww, you jerks!"

The class laugh and continue to talk until the door once more opens and reveals Aizawa-sensei fully healed and no longer covered in bandages.

"Everyone be quiet and sit down," he drawled out lazily.

Everyone does as he says and waited for him to continue the class.

"Today's homeroom class will be on Hero Informatics", Aizawa says and a collective groan could be heard from some of my fellow classmates, most likely anticipating a test. "You will be choosing your very own hero code names."

Everyone's face went from 'oh, no…' to 'HELL YEAH!' in an instant when he finished his sentence.

"Formulation of your potential hero names are due to the nominations by Pro Heroes to intern at their agency after watching the Sports Festival. Though because you all are only first years, keep in mind that offers can be taken back before you all graduate," he says and taps the board. A list of names with tallied bars appeared on the board and we all looked at it with interest. "Here are the results. The tally of nominations are usually more balanced but this year the attention points to Katsuki and Todoroki. Some of you have no nominations, but whether or not you have one you all will still get work-place experience."

I searched for my name which was below Katsuki's and saw that I had over six hundred nominations. So I will be interning with one of those people on the list.

"Since you, all will be working on the field, you will need hero names. Midnight will be the one evaluating your names. Keep in mind that the names you choose will project an image of your futures," he says and moves off into the corner.

The door opens once again and Midnight walks into the classroom all seductive like. She explains that she will be helping us come up with the names and that they can be changed if we like later on before we graduate. She had everyone grab a small tag board and a marker and we were given fifteen minutes to come up with a name.

I tap my marker on my chin as I think of a name that will best fit my image. I have thought about this in elementary once and I had a list of cool names I could give myself. But it has to be a really good one, one that rolls off the tongue with ease.

"Hmmm… something relating to wind or air… or the sky… Aria!" I moved my hand to the tag board to write it, but then pulled it back once more, "No, that's stupid… Tempest? No… Anemos, er… Celestial, no, no… How about Whirlwind? Nope…"

I thought about it really hard. Let's see, my quirk is wind/air, my costume is white, magenta, and sky blue, I like high places… like the sky… Oh! I know!

I took the cap off my marker and wrote down the name I thought of. When I finished I looked at it and smiled in content.

Aoyama was the first to present his name, "I will be called: I Cannot Stop Twinkling!" he says, sparkles appearing out of nowhere.

The hell? That's not a name! That's a sentence!

Midnight looked thoughtful of the name, "Hmm, here. It will be better if you took out the 'I' and change the 'Cannot' to 'Can't'," she says making the changes.

What?! Did she really accept that?

This made everyone nervous. What if she makes them choose a weird name?

Mina was the bravest of everyone and stepped up next to present her name. "I will be called: Alien Queen!"

Midnight gasped in horror, "You mean like that horrible villain from Ridley Scott's movie franchise? Absolutely not! Next!"

Mina pouted and sat back down to change her name.

Tsuyu raised her hand, "I think I've got something," she says as she steps up to the front. "I will be the Rainy Season Hero: Froppy"

"Ooh, it's cute and approachable, I like it."

Everyone seemed to relax at the normal name and cheered for 'Froppy'.

Kirishima went up next, presenting himself as the Sturdy Hero: Red Riot.

I decided to go up next, "Mine is kinda simple but I think it's catchy. I will be The Sky Hero: Skyra!" I say.

"Wonderful, wonderful! It really does have a nice tune to it. Good job Skyra!" Midnight praises and I take my seat.

Everyone took their chances to present their names. Some of them were really cool like Kyoka's, which was Earphone Jack, Kaminari's which was Chargebolt, and Momo's which was Creati. Some were pretty basic like Invisible Girl and Tail Man.

Uraraka's name was cool too, her's was Uravity. Now _that's_ a name that rolls off the tongue.

Katsuki wanted his name to be Lord Explosion Murder, which Midnight quickly denied.

"What about Explosion Boy!"

"Or TNT!"

"You shut up Fuko and Weird Hair!"

Kirishima and I snickered at his annoyance and high-fived each other.

Iida went up and just used his name as Todoroki did, and Midoriya used the name Deku. Which was weird but at the same time sweet when he mentioned that someone said it could be the name of a Hero instead of the name of someone useless.

Katsuki didn't get the chance to correct his name and Midnight left the class. Aizawa then goes on explaining the nominations once more, passing out papers to each of us with our list of offers. He suggested that we choose an agency that best suits our aspirations as a hero.

We were dismissed to lunch afterward and I walked with Katsuki to the cafeteria and found a seat, looking over the list of agencies and eating our lunch.

"Hmm… There are so many to choose from. I wonder which agency will be best for me?" I questioned out loud.

"I already know which agency I'm going for," Katsuki says smugly.

"Oh yeah? Who'd you pick?"

"I picked Best Jeanist's agency"

"Wait, wait, wait. You got an offer from _Best Jeanist_? The number three top hero? Kiki, that's amazing!" I cheered for him and he smirked.

"I guess I'm just that good" he gloated and I roll my eyes playfully.

"Most of the agencies on my list I don't even recognize. Though I guess it's a little help that it provides some information about them." I say looking at the list.

He reaches over and slides the paper over to him and looks at the list.

"I'll make it easy for you to choose then. What sort of situations do you think 'Skyra' will be handling at most? What skills will benefit you?"

"Hmm, well I guess I'll use stealth and strategies to my advantage in any situation. Something flexible and fast, that also requires thinking outside of the box."

He nods and grabs out a pen, circling a few agencies.

"Now, what skills are you lacking that you wish to improve on more."

"Quirk utilization and hand to hand combat," I say immediately.

He crosses out a few of the circled agencies and he hands me back the paper.

"Your best bet will be one of these three here. They're agencies focused on reconnaissance, which deals with stealth, and information gathering; spying to be exact. These agencies also specialize in different methods of attack. I suggest you look up which one of these agencies are better and get your answer."

"Wow, thanks Kiki. You just made this a whole lot easier for me." I say and continue to eat my lunch.

At the end of the day, I did what Katsuki told me to do and researched the three agencies that were circled.

The best one of the three appears to be an agency belonging to a Reconnaissance Hero: Hidden Shadow, AKA Yamato Soshi.

Hidden Shadow has a quirk that allows him to seep into shadows and act as a spy. It says that he is very good at strategics, evasive-strike maneuvers, and T&I, which is Torture and Investigation. I looked a little worried at the part that says he does T&I, but read further to see that it's mostly just psychological torture. Which is still harsh, but at least he doesn't hurt anybody physically just to get information. I guess that's how T&I works with heroes anyway.

It doesn't show a picture of what the man looks like though, but it has a picture of an emblem that the man tends to where which was a crescent moon facing downward and small triangles circling it, making it look like a mixture of the moon and the sun.

I guess if hero's choose not to have a specific costume, they must come up with an emblem to put on their clothes so that they can be easily identified with the police and other heroes.

This guy seems interesting enough so I decided to write his name down on the paper Aizawa-sensei gave to us.

"I wonder what I will be doing at that agency…"


	18. Valentine's Special and Authors Note!

**Author's Note:**

 **Valentine's Special Below!**

* * *

Okay, so I woke up this morning and I checked my notifications to see that an argument has been instigated among the comment section between two people.

Let's make something clear:

 **To the Guest User,** I know that I said I fully accept negative comments on my story, and I do, but I _don't_ accept hateful and negative comments on my readers. You can hate on me and my writing all you want, I don't care, but to go so far as to insult my readers or anybody else because you hate something from _me_ is shallow and uncalled for.

 **For WhitePurity** , while I appreciate your effort to defend my story and for being a loyal reader of mine since I even started writing on this site, please do your best not to argue with the hate comments. I, myself, said that I will accept them and that's what I wish for all of you who disagree to do so as well. I know you probably don't like that idea but I don't want to see arguments in my comment section. If they don't like my story, that's on them, not you. You just keep on reading and enjoy the story, please :)

 **Now back to the Guest User,** what I want to know is _why_ are you still here? You made it pretty clear that you hate my story in the last chapter so if you hate it so much, why come back? If you're just gonna stick around to throw shade then at least give some helpful feedback to make me a better writer. And I'm not talking about the crap you're saying about how Bakugou is "too OOC" or how "he'll never like someone as weird and stupid as your OC" because that's not feedback. That's just your opinion. Give me something that would make me a better writer like tips on how to make the plot thicken or tips on how to keep the character in character and still be fan fiction. Right now you're just looking like a typical troll that hates on things just to hate.

And for some reason, you're making a huge deal about Bakugou thinking my character is cute? First of all, he's only thought that twice in the entire story, one of which he was only _4 years old_. Second, I don't see how I'm making my OC his only focus. Because it looks to me like he is still pretty damn focused on being the top hero, even with his "OOC" crush on my OC. So far Bakugou is pretty much still the Bakugou we all know with the addition to a little crush that he's had _since childhood_. Anybody who has had a crush on someone they grew up with will still think about them being cute or whatever sappy stuff like that despite being a cold-hearted angry jerk on the outside. But please, if I'm am still not seeing what you are trying to say then explain in detail what I did wrong and suggest something to make it better without changing the story so that I may fix it to your liking. For all I know there are other readers like yourself who thinks the same thing and just doesn't say it. I want to make everyone happy.

Another thing, what exactly do you find "weird" about my character? Is it that she got overly excited at being enrolled at Yuuei? Or maybe the time she made Bakugou "dance" with her at the party? Please, tell me. Because as far as I'm concerned my OC is far more mature than some of the characters in the show and manga, and the only thing weird about her is that she gets excited about things that _anybody_ would get excited for.

And lastly, it's _Fan Fiction_. Which means I can do whatever the hell I want with the stories that _I_ write. If I want my OC to be a plain and boring, unoriginal wind manipulator, then that's what she's going to be. If you don't like that then don't read it or hmu if you have a suggestion for another story. But don't expect me to change my character or story just because _you_ , out of all of the other readers, don't like it.

Like I said before, you can message me privately or comment on this if you have any helpful suggestions on how to make this better. My aim is to please everyone. But do note that I will NOT change the plot or my OC's character design/ personality, because it is still _my_ story. But if you have any suggestions or idea's you'd like to discuss or throw out, I'm all ears and will take every one of them into consideration and will give full credit to any idea that I use.

* * *

 _ **Keep in mind that this A/U does**_ _ **NOT**_ _**mean you can send hateful comments towards the Guest User I have mentioned. I'm just voicing my thoughts and opinions on the things they have said because I feel that my opinion still matters.**_

 _ **For those who enjoy the story, thank you and ILYA!**_

 _ **Next Chapter will probably come out next week, I'm not making any promises, but I'm almost certain it will. I'm falling a bit behind since I was just involved in a recent car accident and haven't gotten the chance to even turn my laptop on. But I'm back to full health (And by that I mean I can still use my arms, yay!) and I am ready to write!**_

 _ **And**_ **YES** _ **I have read the rules and guidelines for published works here and there is no filter for titles or content as long as it is given the appropriate rating. As you can see I have my story rated under T for teens because of the cursing, so this story is still within its proper guidelines.**_

 _ **However, it is stated that no chapter can be used strictly as an A/N so I have whipped out a short story that has nothing to do with the plot but is still dealing with the characters and such.**_

 _ **And since tomorrow (Where I am) is Valentine's Day, I will make this a Valentine's short.**_

* * *

 **Lil Fucker Fuko Short:**

 **Valentine's at Yuuei High!**

* * *

I was currently in the kitchen, making a huge mess as I frantically mix ingredients together in a large mixer bowl.

Tomorrow was Valentine's day, meaning that all the girls in the school will be giving the boys chocolate. Valentine's wasn't always stressful for me, but now I have more guy friends other than Katsuki that I have to think about.

Japan celebrates Valentine's day a little different than other places, you see. Here in Japan, Valentine's is a day for girls to give chocolate to the boys, specific chocolate for friends, acquaintances, and lovers. Then, one month later on March 14th, the boys all celebrate White Day by giving return chocolates to the girls that had given them some on Valentine's day.

So, here I am, slaving away in the kitchen making chocolate for the guys in my class. I was making the charcoal chocolate, or in Japanese, the giri-choco. This chocolate is only meant for close friends, colleagues, and bosses. I always only made chocolate for Katsuki because he was my only guy friend, but now I have to make fifteen boxes of chocolate, one of which is for Aizawa-sensei since he's our homeroom teacher.

And the thing is… I am TERRIBLE at making anything edible!

I'm a terrible cook and baker! No matter how precisely I follow the instructions of any dish, be it salmon or ramen, it always manages to taste horrible. I can't even make rice properly, I mean all I have to do is wash the rice, measure the water and plug it in the rice cooker. But for some reason, my rice always comes out either super mushy or completely dry.

Katsuki was like a natural in the kitchen. Ever since he learned how to cut vegetables, he was able to make food better than our parents. Every year when I gave him chocolate, he only eats one and throws the rest away. I don't blame him though, I'd throw it away too. But he always eats at least one chocolate to make me happy, even though I can clearly see the disgust on his face with it reaches his taste buds.

I sigh, now all the other boys are gonna have to taste my chocolate. And it's not like I can just not give them some. It's completely rude to forget about your friends and only give them to one of them. Besides, all the other girls are giving out chocolate so I have no choice either way.

Tomorrow will be a disaster for sure.

* * *

I had all of my boxes of chocolate stacked neatly on top of each other in a large bag. Each of them had a note instructing them that it's best they eat mine first and get it over with. At least then they can wash out the taste with the other girls chocolate.

I reached the classroom and I wait for the rest of the class to show up. We all agreed to hand them out during lunch and sit together. Aizawa-sensei was the only exception because he eats in the teacher's lounge. So I put his box on his podium, making sure to also have an apology note for what he will have to experience if he decides to even eat them.

The rest of the class came in and the girls did the same thing as me and stacked their boxes on the podium for sensei.

We all proceeded class like normal until the dreadful moment in which the lunch bell rang and I internally groan.

We all sat at the same table, squeezing a little for more room. The girls and I all handed out our boxes and the boys looked curious at the boxes that I handed out.

"Why does it say to eat yours first and get it over with Kazeyu?" Midoriya asks

I gave a nervous chuckle when the entire class turned to me, "Trust me, you don't want to eat it last. The taste is rather… _strong_ , ahaha"

They all gave me confused looks except for Katsuki who opened the box and quickly put one in his mouth, destroying the rest of the chocolate with his quirk. He cringed for a moment and quickly swallowed, grabbing for his water bottle to wash out the taste.

Everyone turned to him incredulously and some of them glared, "Bakugou, why'd you do that? That's completely rude bro!" Kirishima scolds.

Katsuki let out a shiver after he gulped down his water, "Trust me, that was completely reasonable."

"He's right, I'd do the same thing if I had to eat my chocolate too, or anything that I make really," I say, "That's why I suggested you eat mine first. You don't want my chocolate lingering on your taste buds for too long."

The boys all gulped nervously and paled. They all opened the box and grabbed one of the chocolates. Some of them sniffed it, and some of them eyed it like it was a territorial gorilla. And one by one they all took a bite out of it and chewed. The girls and I watched with curiosity.

Slowly they all started to cringe and revolted at the taste, a couple of them were more polite and kept a stoic face, but their eyes still twitched at it.

"Why is it so bitter?"

"What an… interesting… flavor."

"I need some water!"

" _Why_?!"

"This taste does _not_ make me sparkle…"

"I'm sorry Kazeyu, but this… _*gag noise*_ "

"Ugh! It's like eating black coffee beans that have gone bad!"

The girls and I all laugh at their reactions watching as they all open the other boxes and tried to get rid of the taste with good tasting chocolate. It was quite humorous, I wonder what Aizawa's reaction will be?

* * *

 **Meanwhile at the Teacher's lounge…**

Aizawa was looking at all the boxes with disinterest. He wasn't really the type to eat sugary things, but he always ate at least one of the chocolate that his students gave to him to be polite and respectful. They did go through the trouble of making them after all. One of them caught his eye though and he read the note attached to it.

 _Happy Valentine's Day Aizawa-sensei!_

 _I would recommend you eat mine first. I'm a disaster in the kitchen so if you eat mine first you can just wash out the taste with the other chocolates that you got._

 _Sorry for the bad taste in advance._

 _-_ Kazeyu

He opened the box and saw how many there was, then he called out to the other male teachers in the room.

"Fumiko Kazeyu wants us _all_ to have a piece of chocolate," he says, hiding a small smirk beneath his scarf.

The other teachers excitedly grabbed one and plopped it into their mouth. Aizawa watched his colleagues reactions with much amusement as they frantically ran about trying to find something to take the taste away.

He then grabbed one and took a bite out of it.

He made no reaction to it whatsoever and gave a pleased smile, "As bitter as my coffee" he says with a nod of approval.

"You are a cold, cold man Aizawa! Cold!" Present Mic yells as he frantically drinks from the fountain.

Aizawa only leaned back in his chair and ate the rest of the chocolate.


End file.
